Momentos chave de nossas vidas
by finchelouca
Summary: Continuação da fic A chave para o coração. Acompanhe Rachel e Finn em momentos importantes e rotineiros da vida deles, construindo uma família linda, alcançando o sucesso com o grupo de canais GHShow e, principalmente, amando muito um ao outro, pelo resto de suas vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bom, gente... essa fic é uma continuação de ACPOC, mas não uma continuação convencional. Cada capítulo será um momento especial ou rotineiro da vida de Finchel, não haverá uma ordem cronológica. **

**Gostaria que deixassem sugestões de coisas que gostariam de ver. Além disso, queria saber se tem algum pedido especial para o primeiro capítulo, que vai ser uma descrição mais detalhada do casamento, conforme pedido da minha xará queridona, Mari Soarez. **

**Espero que gostem... Beijão da Mari!**

**p.s.: meu tt foi suspenso, então criei outro... finchelett (cuidado porque tem outros bem parecidos!)... me sigam pra gente comentar Finchel, ok? =)**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Envelhecer é bem difícil. A pele vai enrugando, os ossos vão enfraquecendo, a vista vai ficando cansada, a audição prejudicada, aparecem dores em lugares do corpo que antes nem eram notadas. Envelhecer também é se despedir das pessoas que vão deixando este mundo antes de nós e plantando em seu lugar a saudade de conversas, abraços, carinhos, sentimentos que não voltarão.

É claro que para Finn não tinha sido tão difícil quanto para a maioria das pessoas. É bem mais fácil levar a vida quando se tem uma família amorosa, na maior parte do tempo, e que se une nos momentos de maior necessidade, como era a dele. Além disso, ele era ainda surpreendentemente lúcido para seus oitenta e sete anos de idade, e não tinha passado por nenhum problema grave de saúde, ao longo dos anos.

Porém nos últimos dois anos a vida dele tinha ficado mais vazia, e ele tinha começado a flertar com a morte. É claro que poder estar com os filhos, os netos e os bisnetos, ver o sucesso de cada um, as marcas da família Hudson se mostrando em cada rosto ou comportamento, novos membros entrando para o clã e o amor, em suas várias formas, sempre presente em sua casa, era magnífico! No entanto, sem Rachel, ele já não tinha mais tanta vontade de sorrir como antes, de acordar depois do raiar de cada dia, quando podia continuar simplesmente sonhando com ela.

Ela tinha ido embora e deixado um espaço que nada preenchia, e ele se agarrava à esperança de que houvesse um paraíso, um outro plano qualquer onde ele poderia reencontrá-la. Por isso, não lamentava, nem um pouco, estar naquela cama de hospital, com febres altas, que não cediam, há três dias e meio. Talvez finalmente tivesse chegado a hora do descanso derradeiro e ele torcia por isso, apesar da aflição estampada nos olhos da filha, a quem, enquanto esteve completamente consciente e ligado a esse mundo, afirmou estar preparado para o que a vida lhe reservasse.

Foi quando ele a viu, de pé ao lado da cama, sorrindo, como só para ele ela sorria, não só com a boca, mas com os olhos e o rosto todo se iluminando de alegria. Era sua Rachel, seu anjo, e ele começou a chamar o nome dela, sorrindo, e agradecendo por ela ter, finalmente, vindo buscá-lo.

Sua filha chamou o médico, achou que ele estava tendo alucinações por causa da febre, ficou nervosa. Contudo, ele não estava nervoso e não achava que estava tendo qualquer alucinação. Ele sempre soubera que seria assim: que, quando a hora chegasse, um anjo viria lha buscar, e seria o anjo que tinha cuidado dele a vida toda, a sua Rachel. Suas preces tinham sido atendidas e ele estava pronto.

Finn estava sereno, quando fechou os olhos pela última vez. Ele estava indo embora dessa vida com a maior tranquilidade possível, sem mágoas, arrependimentos, dívidas ou sonhos não realizados. Partia como só uma pessoa que foi realmente feliz pode partir desse mundo. E a sua felicidade tinha sido tão grande que, há muito anos, ele já não conseguia mais fazer uma lista dos melhores momentos de sua existência. Não sem correr o risco de esquecer alguns dos momentos chave...


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi, gente! Saudades...**

**Bom, aqui está o casamento de Finchel (e Quick). Eu espero que esteja à altura do que foi a história deles em ACPOC... é muita pressão! Hehehehe**

**Dedico este capítulo à Mari, que foi quem pediu para eu descrever o casório. Espero que goste, xará!**

**Obrigada SEMPRE por cada palavra de apoio... e boa leitura!**

**p.s.: algum pedido para um próximo capítulo?**

* * *

**8 de dezembro de 2012**

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado! Seu vestido tinha ficado perfeito, e sua maquiagem e seu cabelo estavam exatamente do jeito que ela queria. Tudo estava pronto e ela estava apenas aguardando que Leroy fosse buscá-la, para conduzi-la até o altar onde um pastor daria a bênção à sua união com o grande amor de sua vida.

Rachel se olhou, mais uma vez, no grande espelho da suíte de hotel e viu, ao lado do seu belíssimo reflexo, o da graciosa garota loira que em poucas horas seria oficialmente sua cunhada, posicionada de lado, e alisando e observando a própria barriga. Riu da imagem e, ao perceber que estava sendo observada e que a outra noiva tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto, Quinn também riu.

"Ainda não dá pra ver, não é?" Quinn perguntou, sem jeito por ter sido pega em flagrante.

"Não." Rachel riu. "Ainda deve faltar mais ou menos um mês para o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha começar a se mostrar para o mundo. Você não precisa se preocupar... o vestido está caindo perfeitamente bem... e não se diz..."

"Não! Eu não me preocupo com isso! Na verdade, eu contei pra quase todo mundo. Eu acho até que eu queria que estivesse aparecendo. Eu queria que o MUNDO soubesse que o meu filho já está aqui dentro de mim... que eu e o Puck já estamos aumentando a nossa família. Eu tenho vontade de gritar que eu tenho tudo que eu sempre quis, agora... e muito mais, na verdade, porque eu vou me casar com o homem por quem eu sou irremediavelmente apaixonada! Eu tenho TANTA sorte!"

"Somos duas mulheres de sorte nesse casamento, então." Rachel observou.

"Muito obrigada, Rachel."

"Obrigada?"

"Não se faz de boba, vai? Obrigada por tudo... por me deixar casar junto com você, por evitar que eu tivesse que passar pelo estresse de organizar um casamento, logo no início da minha gravidez."

"Dizem que os três primeiros meses são aqueles nos quais a gente tem que ter mais cuidado, então eu não fiz nada demais... era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pelo meu sobrinho."

"A vida é muito doida, não é? Eu e o Finn afinal estamos mesmo nos casando na mesma celebração... apenas não um com o outro." Riu. "Quando eu fui pro programa dele..."

"Por favor, Quinn... eu acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso... eu..."

"Não! Por favor! Eu preciso te falar!" Pediu, pegando na mão da futura cunhada. "Não que você precise escutar isso pra saber que eu não represento perigo... já que é mais do que óbvio que o Finn é louco por você. Eu preciso falar pra você saber que eu amo o seu irmão e que eu TAMBÉM não tenho esse tipo de interesse no Finn, assim como ele não tem em mim."

"Ok." Rachel disse, ainda meio hesitante.

"Quando eu fui pro programa, eu pensava que ele poderia me dar o que eu precisava: um homem estável, querendo um relacionamento estável. Eu queria segurança, Rachel... uma família, um cara legal que cuidasse de mim... e de quem eu pudesse cuidar também... eu queria filhos." Suspirou. "Eu não queria o Finn, mas a promessa de tranquilidade que ele representava. Apesar de eu ter ficado até o final do programa, isso nunca mudou. Eu nunca tive realmente nenhuma... queda por ele... eu apenas queria ter! O irônico foi que o programa me deu mesmo tudo que eu precisava e muito mais do que eu poderia esperar. Foi só por causa dele que eu pude ir aos camarins e visitar alguns ídolos meus..."

"Você é fã de MMA?" Rachel franziu a testa e Quinn riu.

"Eu sei que é engraçado, mas sim. Eu namorei um professor de educação física, que dava aulas de luta e... bom, esse não é o ponto. A questão é que eu tinha tipo uma paixão de fã pelo Puck... eu já tinha ido até a LA ver uma luta dele com uma prima minha. E quando a minha paixão impossível me chamou pra sair, em menos de quinze minutos de conversa, nos bastidores do campeonato, eu quase surtei! E quando no primeiro encontro nós marcamos o próximo, e depois outro e mais outro, foi como se..."

"Como se finalmente você estivesse em casa!" A morena completou, vendo no olhar da loira o mesmo sentimento que ela tinha pelo marido, a quem iria reafirmar seus votos em alguns minutos.

"Isso. Como se finalmente eu chegasse a um lar... um lar de verdade, sabe? Sem que eu nem mesmo soubesse que eu tinha um." Falou, maravilhada.

"Prontas?" Perguntou Santana, entrando sem aviso prévio. "Seus pais estão aí na porta... e vocês estão lindas!" Falou, emocionada, e abraçou cada uma das noivas.

"Eu vejo lágrimas nos seus olhos, Santana Lopez?" Questionou Quinn, que tinha passado bastante tempo dentro da mansão com a latina e, depois disso, jamais tinha deixado de ter contato com ela. Nunca considerara a amiga uma pessoa emotiva.

"São os hormônios." Ela disse, dando um sorrisinho de lado sugestivo.

"Não!" Rachel levou as mãos ao peito, em um gesto de afeto. "Eu vou ter mais um bebê pra mimar?"

"Eu passei mal quase todos os nossos escassos cinco dias de lua de mel, então eu fui ao médico ontem e... estou de seis semanas." Santana respondeu, abrindo um sorriso que quase não cabia no rosto, e Rachel e Quinn deram gritinhos, abraçando a garota ao mesmo tempo e formando um abraço triplo.

"Parem com isso que nós vamos ficar todas amassadas." Santie falou, sacudindo o momento de emoção que não era típico dela. "E eu não quero essa história de mimar meu filho, não, Sra. Hudson. Já me basta o Sebastian que está um babão insuportável." Riu, indo em direção à porta e abrindo a mesma.

As noivas foram imediatamente abraçadas por seus pais, que elogiaram muito aquelas que eles veriam sempre como suas garotinhas, antes de finalmente Santana entregar a cada uma delas seu buquê, e os cinco seguirem para o elevador e, então, para o salão do hotel, onde Finn e Puck esperavam ansiosos, junto com familiares e amigos dos dois casais.

"Uma coisa velha?" Santana perguntou, fazendo a última checagem, dentro do elevador.

"Essa pulseira que foi da minha avó." Respondeu Quinn.

"Os brincos... estão na família há alguns anos." Assegurou Rachel.

"Uma coisa nova?"

"Quase tudo... vestido, sapato, lingerie." Disse, ficando nervosa, a morena.

"Idem." Ecoou a loira.

"Emprestada?"

"Minha tiara... a Louise usou no casamento dela." Explicou a já senhora Hudson.

"Meus brincos são da minha mãe." Informou a futura Sra. Puckerman.

"E azul?"

"Lingerie."

"A liga da meia. Além de todas vocês, é claro." Rachel riu, apontando a roupa da Sra. Smythe.

"Ótimo!" Santana se deu por satisfeita e deixou as noivas com seus pais, indo se juntar ao cortejo de madrinhas, formado por ela, por Mercedes, pela melhor amiga de Quinn, com quem ela tinha estudado desde o jardim de infância, e pela melhor amiga de Noah, que tinha ido do Japão para os Estados Unidos especialmente para a cerimônia. Como Rachel não tinha feito nenhum convite a nenhuma amiga ainda, quando a celebração que estivera organizando virou um casamento duplo, os quatro haviam concordado que cada um deveria escolher uma garota.

Quando as meninas entraram, vestidas em seus lindos trajes azuis, e se posicionaram ao lado esquerdo do altar montado em uma parte do salão, Finn e Puck já estavam esperando do lado direito do mesmo, junto com seus padrinhos, Artie e Ravid. Depois vieram as crianças. O pequeno Jensen, filho de um primo de Quinn, carregava uma caixinha com os dois pares de aliança, e a graciosa Sally jogava pétalas de rosa pelo caminho em que passariam, enfim, as noivas.

Leroy e Russell entregaram aos noivos suas eternas princesinhas, e se juntaram a Melanie, nova namorada do primeiro, e Judy, esposa do segundo, na primeira fileira de cadeiras, onde também estavam Carole e seu marido, e o pai de Puckerman com a mulher. Viram, emocionados, o pastor dar sua benção aos casais e o juiz de paz fazer a celebração formal do casamento de Noah e Quinn, e se divertiram e encantaram com os votos feitos pelos apaixonados casais, logo depois da colocação das alianças.

"Minha loirinha linda!" Começou Puck, quando o pastor lhe concedeu a palavra. "Eu não sou bom com palavras... apenas com chutes, socos, chaves de braços e... essas coisas." Falou, fazendo a menina e os convidados rirem. "Mas você sabe o quanto eu te amo... e o quanto eu já amo o nosso filho, que está crescendo aí dentro de você. Você sabe que foi decretado o fim do reinado do grande Puckzilla, no momento em que você pisou naquele camarim... e, graças a Deus, eu já tinha lutado, porque eu não teria nenhuma chance, depois de ter visto você e... falado com você. Você me nocauteou, babe!" Sorriu, secando uma lágrima do rosto de Quinn, que não sabia se ria do jeito palhaço dele ou se chorava por ele estar sendo tão carinhoso, à sua maneira. "Eu te prometo que eu vou cuidar de você... de vocês dois... pelo resto da vida. Que eu vou fazer o que eu puder pra que vocês sejam felizes. Eu te amo... e sou todo seu." Terminou.

"Eu..." Quinn tentava falar, entre lágrimas. "Eu... amo você, Noah Puckerman. Eu já tinha aquela coisa toda de fã por você, antes de te conhecer... você sabe. Mas eu não imaginava o QUANTO eu poderia amar alguém, na minha vida... querer alguém, como eu quero você." Ele voltou a secar as lágrimas dela, que teimavam em continuar a cair. "Como diz a canção, 'Você é a alegria da minha vida e é por isso que eu sempre vou estar por perto... você é a luz dos meus olhos e estará pra sempre no meu coração. Você deve ter percebido que eu estava só, pois você veio me salvar... e eu sei que isso deve ser o céu. Como pode haver tanto amor dentro de você?' Eu te amo, Puck. Eu sou toda sua!"

"Amor... MEU amor!" Finn sorriu, tomando as mãos de Rachel nas suas, quando o pastor indicou ser a sua vez. "Todos os dias, eu te falo o quanto eu te amo... e eu pretendo te dizer e te MOSTRAR isso, a cada dia... pra sempre. Eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer aqui, em público... então eu segui o seu conselho e escolhi algo que eu achasse bonito... significativo. Algo que me lembrasse você." Respirou e continuou, em tom mais solene, subvertendo um pouco as palavras de Elvis Costello. "Você... pode ser o amor, que não pode esperar para durar... pode vir para mim das sombras do passado, de que vou me lembrar até o dia em que eu morrer. Você... pode ser a razão pela qual sobrevivo, o porquê e o motivo de eu estar vivo... a única de quem eu vou cuidar ao longo dos anos, durante as adversidades. Eu vou pegar as suas risadas e as suas lágrimas e farei delas todas as minhas lembranças. Para onde você for, eu tenho que estar lá... pois o sentido da minha vida é... você." Ele encerrou, beijando as costas das mãos dela, que então começou os próprios votos, falando algumas palavras em francês.

"É um trecho da canção La Vie En Rose..." Ela explicou, ao terminar. "...e que dizer 'Noites de amor que não acabam mais... uma grande felicidade que toma seu lugar. Os aborrecimentos e as tristezas se apagam... Feliz, feliz até morrer!' Nós tivemos uma noite de amor em Paris e você me pediu que dissesse algo em francês. Eu te falei que o que eu tinha dito significava alguma coisa relacionada à bebida, se não me falha a memória... mas o que eu tinha realmente falado era que eu não queria que aquele momento chegasse ao fim. Aquela noite chegou ao fim, é claro... mas felizmente você voltou pra minha vida, pra ficar, pouco depois. Nós já tivemos muitas outras noites... e dias maravilhosos... e outros virão... agora eu sei! Uma felicidade sem limites é o que você me faz sentir, Finn! Eu te amo demais!"

Depois de falar apenas mais algumas palavras, o pastor anunciou a chegada do esperado momento de os casais se beijarem e selarem a união com essa expressão tão única de carinho, que alguns povos acreditam ser também o gesto por meio do qual compartilhamos com alguém parte de nossa alma. Eles cumprimentaram pais e padrinhos, saindo atrás deles para que, no final do corredor acarpetado, fossem cobertos por uma chuva de arroz, conforme a tradição. Conforme Kurt explicou a Blaine, enquanto pegavam um saquinho de arroz com a cerimonialista, o costume originou-se com os antigos hindus e chineses, em cujas culturas, o arroz era símbolo de frutificação e prosperidade, por isso acreditava-se que o lançamento de arroz nos noivos era um oferecimento de fertilidade a eles.

Os noivos se dirigiram a uma parte temporariamente isolada do salão de festas, onde tiraram fotografias, por alguns minutos, dentre as quais a da tradicional imagem do casal cortando o bolo junto. Havia um bolo só, mas, como o doce não era cortado de verdade na hora dos cliques, isso não foi um problema. Então vieram os pais, madrinhas e padrinhos, com quem também foram fotografados, e com os quais fizeram o primeiro brinde da noite, antes de os casais serem apresentados pelo DJ e dançarem uma música juntos, abrindo a pista de dança para que os convidados pudessem se divertir, finalmente.

Foi Rachel quem escolheu a canção: A Thousand Years, de Christina Perri, e os agora Sr. e a sra. Hudson e sr. e a sra. Puckerman dançaram a música inteira, trocando carinhos, beijinhos e juras de amor, até o DJ colocar uma segunda balada, e pedir para que Rusell, Leroy, Carole e Judy se juntassem a eles. Noah teve que dançar com a sogra, apesar da pouca intimidade entre eles, uma vez que a mãe não tinha sido convidada para a festa, por motivos óbvios.

Depois disso, a pista não ficou mais vazia. Acompanhante de Artie, com quem estava saindo havia duas semanas, depois de um encontro completamente casual em um bar, Brittany era uma das mais animadas na pista, e tinha quase sempre a companhia de Tina, convidada por ter ficado noiva de Mike, que continuava sendo um dos profissionais de maior confiança de Rachel. Agora trabalhando na televisão, ele não era mais um simples fotógrafo, mas diretor de fotografia de alguns dos mais importantes programas da TVZoom no Ar.

A dança foi interrompida apenas para que os dois padrinhos e os pais das noivas falassem algumas palavras. Artie teceu inúmeros elogios ao melhor amigo e a Rachel, com quem vinha convivendo muito nos últimos meses, não só por ela ser mulher de Finn, como também em razão de alguns programas que ele dirigia na rede GHShow terem o making of exibido pela TVZoom, o que fazia com que fossem necessárias reuniões semanais dele com a presidente do canal. Ravid falou do irmão mais velho, que sempre tinha sido um exemplo para ele, e elogiou a nova cunhada, a quem agradeceu por ter encomendado à cegonha o seu primeiro sobrinho. Apesar de ser padrinho apenas de Puck, também falou sobre a irmã gêmea, implicando com ela, só para não perder o hábito adquirido na infância, e lembrou algumas histórias divertidas que tinham acontecido com ele e Finn, durante sua adolescência. Russell fez Puck prometer que cuidaria bem de seu bem mais precioso, e Leroy chorou ao lembrar que finalmente seu sonho de anos atrás, de ver sua filha casada com o menino que ele tinha como um filho, estava se realizando.

Já estava na hora de as noivas jogarem seus buquês e os quatro recém-casados se despedirem de todos e irem para sua lua de mel, quando Finn surpreendeu Rachel, subindo no palco junto com ela e Quinn, e pegando o microfone. Ele falou alguma coisa com o DJ, rapidamente, agradeceu a presença de todos e tomou um bom gole de seu uísque, antes de pegar um outro microfone e ficar com ele na mão, voltando a usar o seu.

"Antes que as meninas joguem o buquê para as solteiras esperançosas aqui presentes, eu tenho uma surpresinha para a minha linda mulher!" Falou, dando sinais de um pouco de alteração por causa da bebida.

Finn fez um pequeno gesto e o DJ colocou uma música, cuja introdução Rachel conheceu imediatamente. Era uma das músicas da década de oitenta, que ela tinha crescido escutando, porque seu pai era fã do grupo Journey. No entanto, não se tratava de uma música qualquer da década em que ela e Finn tinham nascido, mas da primeira música que ela tinha conseguido convencer Finn a cantar junto com ela, usando o karaokê que ela tinha ganhado dos avós.

"Highway run... Into the midnight Sun... Wheels go 'round and 'round... You're on my mind." Finn cantou a primeira parte da música, deixando-a incrédula, porque ele nunca tinha concordado em cantar nada, a não ser quando estavam apenas os dois.

"Restless hearts... Sleep alone tonight... Sendin' all my love along the wire." Ela continuou, àquela altura já com o microfone que ele havia passado às mãos dela.

Nenhum dos dois era nenhum cantor profissional, mas eles também não eram desafinados. Além disso, eles tinham cantado aquela música tantas vezes que eles tinham aprendido direitinho não só a letra, mas como controlar a voz para não fazer feio. Cantar juntos tinha aproximado os dois na adolescência, quando o que sentiam um pelo outro ainda era segredo, e, quando eles finalmente viraram um casal, as palavras tinham adquirido significado e Faithfully tinha virado a música dos dois. No entanto, eles ainda não a haviam escutado juntos desde seu reencontro, e aquecia o coração de Rachel que ele tivesse se lembrado e estivesse se expondo por ela, vencendo um bloqueio só para declarar, mais uma vez, o seu amor.

Os dois cantaram toda a canção e trocaram um beijo apaixonado, arrancando gritos e aplausos de uma plateia animada pela cena em si e pelo muito álcool consumido. Finn desceu do palco e deixou as protagonistas da festa cumprirem com o último ritual da noite, no qual a namorada de Leroy e uma colega de trabalho de Quinn conquistaram o símbolo da esperança de se casarem em breve.

As malas dos dois rapazes e das duas jovens senhoras já haviam sido enviadas para o aeroporto, então bastou que eles trocassem suas roupas formais por outras mais confortáveis e, em alguns minutos, estavam no carro que os levaria ao aeroporto, enquanto os convidados curtiam a última hora de festa.

Estavam completamente exaustos, mas muito, muito felizes, quando o avião finalmente decolou do aeroporto de Los Angeles rumo ao Brasil...

* * *

**As palavras da canção nos votos de Quinn são de "You are the sunshine of my life"; o Finn usou "She".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Não esqueçam que nessa fic o tempo vai e volta. Olho na data!**

**Alguém tinha pedido Shelby... sei que Beth e marlinkip, com certeza! Mais alguém?**

**Esse capítulo é dedicado a vocês dois e a quem mais tiver pedido isso... hehe**

**Obrigada a todos que leem essa fic... significa muuuuuuuuuuuito pra mim!**

**Beijos e espero que curtam =)**

* * *

**10 de outubro de 2012**

"Rachel?" Blaine entrou no escritório, nitidamente preocupado, fazendo com que Rachel desviasse a atenção de um email que estava lendo, para olhar para o rosto dele. "Rach... é... eu nem sei como te dizer isso, mas... é a sua mãe. Ela está na recepção do edifício e quer subir pra falar com você."

"Minha mãe?" Perguntou, incrédula, retoricamente, enquanto o assistente apenas assentia. "Já não era suficiente eu estar completamente estressada porque o Finn e o Ryan não conseguem chegar a um acordo sobre o making off do Detox. Eu ainda vou ter que lidar com... isso?!"

"Eu devo dar uma desculpa...?"

"Não... não, Blaine. Pode autorizar a entrada dela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu ia ter que falar pra ela tudo o que tá aqui, engasgado." Afirmou, apontando a própria garganta.

Rachel nem teve tempo de organizar um discurso. Minutos depois, Shelby estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente à dela, em seu novo escritório de presidente da TVZoom no ar. Não estranhara a recepção fria da filha, uma vez que tinha sido justamente por ter percebido uma mudança no comportamento dela que a mulher mais velha fora procurar pela garota. Ela nunca havia sido uma mulher de meias palavras, então decidiu ir direto ao assunto.

"O que tá acontecendo, Rachel? Eu deixei Giancarlo em Madri e vim pra cá só pra conversar com você e saber por que você se recusa a atender as minhas ligações e a responder os meus emails há semanas!" Rachel tomou um gole do chá que a copeira acabara de servir para ela e a mãe. "Nem mesmo o seu endereço de trabalho eu sabia que tinha mudado, e bati com a cara na porta! Eu só sabia que você estava bem porque o Ravid me disse... mas é claro que ele não quis me dizer por que você resolveu não falar mais com a sua mãe." Shelby continuou, sem ligar para chá algum.

A mulher tinha atravessado um oceano e deixado um noivo milionário sozinho, apenas para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo entre a filha e ela. Depois de alguns meses viajando pela África e apenas mandando cartões postais, ela tinha tentado ligar para todos os números de Rachel e mandado mensagens para todos os endereços eletrônicos, por dias e dias, jamais conseguindo receber qualquer sinal de vida em troca.

"Eu acho que você não leu nenhuma revista americana ainda, né?" Rachel perguntou, com fingida calma. "E nem prestou atenção ao lugar onde está."

"Claro que eu sei onde estou, Rachel." Afirmou, cheia de empáfia e um pouco impaciente. "Lá na redação da revista, anotaram o endereço pra mim e colocaram TVZoom no ar. Eu perguntei à mocinha o que era e ela me explicou que era a emissora parceira da revista, e que você é a presidente do canal. Eu fico feliz com a sua promoção, a propósito... mas o que ela pode ter a ver com você não falando comigo?"

"Realmente, você NÃO prestou atenção ao lugar onde está. Esse prédio não é só da TVZoom no ar, que é realmente uma parceira da revista. Esse prédio é abriga as presidências de todas as emissoras do grupo GHShow, ao qual a TVZoom pertence... e também a presidência do grupo." Afirmou, vendo o semblante da mãe mudar, a pele dela empalidecer. "Algum palpite sobre a razão por que eu tenho evitado você, agora?" Questionou com sarcasmo.

"Eu sei a quem pertence a GHShow, é claro. Eu morava nos Estados Unidos até outro dia." Seu jeito de falar já não era tão seguro, mas ela ainda não parecia consciente de toda a situação. "E é claro que, se você trabalha no grupo, você tem contato com ele. Mas eu ainda continuo sem entender o que a convivência com seu ex-namorado pode ter a ver com suas questões comigo." Shelby se lembrava muito bem do que tinha feito para separar os dois, mas jamais poderia imaginar que nenhuma das pessoas envolvidas no plano pudesse ter contato um segredo de tantos anos à filha.

"Ele não é meu ex-namorado. Ele é meu MARIDO." Rachel esclareceu. "É claro que, se você tivesse lido algumas revistas, você teria visto as fofocas sobre a festa de casamento, que vai acontecer em dezembro, mas... na verdade nós já somos casados no civil." Disse, como se o tópico fosse indiferente, corriqueiro.

"Marido? Ca-casados? Mas... como?"

"Indo a Las Vegas. Você não imagina como é simples!" Debochou. "Eu me casei com o Finn, mãe. Pra valer! Dessa vez eu não ia te dar a oportunidade de estragar tudo."

"É... você..."

"É... eu sei! É claro que eu sei. Você acha que eu me casaria com ele, se eu não tivesse descoberto tudo? Se eu continuasse acreditando que ele tinha dormido com a minha própria prima na véspera do nosso casamento?"

"Eu... é..." Ela engoliu seco, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. "Rachel, minha filha..."

"Que espécie de pessoa você é, mãe?" Rachel perguntou, deixando as emoções represadas virem à tona, finalmente. "Aliás, que espécie de pessoa você é, SHELBY? Porque mãe... mãe você não deve ser, não é? Mães não fazem o que você fez comigo... não mães de verdade. Você... você só deu à luz e mais nada. Foi a única coisa boa que você fez." As lágrimas corriam pelos rostos das duas mulheres.

"Você não tá sendo justa, Rachel. Você não tá sendo justa. Eu fiz parte de toda a sua vida."

"É... você fez. Você fez mesmo! Se você não tivesse feito, eu estaria casada com o Finn há... uns oito anos só." Ironizou.

"É, mas... não seria quem você é hoje... uma grande jornalista, a presidente de uma empresa... porque, por mais que ele fosse seu marido, ele não ia te dar esse cargo tão importante, se..."

"Eu não posso acreditar que você vai ter a coragem de defender o que você fez, mãe! Os fins não justificam os meios... e eu tinha o direito de fazer as MINHAS escolhas."

"Eu sei, minha filha, mas..."

"Não tem 'mais'! Não existe justificativa nenhuma pra manipular os outros. Você fez o Finn acreditar que eu era egoísta... me fez acreditar que ele não me amava, me fez duvidar que alguém pudesse ser fiel, leal. Você quebrou uma coisa dentro de mim, há anos atrás, que só o Finn tá conseguindo recuperar, com o jeito doce dele, com o amor enorme dele por mim... que, graças a Deus, você não conseguiu destruir. Você quebrou uma outra coisa dentro de mim agora, porque eu olho pra você e eu não vejo alguém que eu seja capaz de amar, como uma filha deveria amar uma mãe."

"Rach..." Shelby tentou alcançar a mão da menina que estava sobre a mesa, brincando com a asa da xícara, em um gesto nervoso, mas ela se afastou, rapidamente.

"Talvez um dia... eu seja capaz de te perdoar... de te amar... de aceitar ou até querer a sua presença na minha vida, mas... não agora. Se você puder ir, agora, eu... não tenho mais nada pra te dizer..." A outra mulher fez menção de falar algo, mas foi logo interrompida. "...ou pra ouvir de você. Por favor." Fez um gesto, indicando a porta e se levantou, indo para a janela e dando as costas para a mãe, para não lhe dar o gosto de ver mais lágrimas banhando seu rosto.

Shelby foi embora em silêncio. A cabeça baixa, uma misto de tristeza e vergonha, por ter sido enxotada do escritório da própria filha, da vida da própria filha. Entendia as razões de Rachel e sabia que a garota jamais entenderia suas razões, mas o fato era que ela não acreditava no amor, em devotar a vida a alguém e deixar oportunidades mais sólidas de lado, e fora por causa dessas convicções que ela fizera o que tinha sido necessário. Mesmo sabendo que o seu modo de agir não fora politicamente correto, ela não conseguia se arrepender totalmente.

Rachel chorou compulsivamente, após a saída da mãe. Soluçava muito ainda quando a porta do escritório se abriu e Finn surgiu com seu semblante carregado de preocupação. Os dois trocaram um olhar que transmitiu todo o apoio e carinho de que ela precisava, e ela se levantou rapidamente, praticamente se jogando nos braços dele.

O abraço do marido era justamente aquilo de que ela mais necessitava. Entre os braços de Finn ficava o lugar mais seguro que ela conhecia no mundo e, então, ela pode sentir-se realmente livre para chorar e colocar para fora tudo o que estava sentindo, em vez de tentar ser forte. Ao mesmo tempo, ia se acalmando gradativa e verdadeiramente, à medida que ele a segurava forte contra si, e acariciava suas costas, como se assim pudesse tirar de dentro dela todas as dores, protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo.

Rachel sabia ser uma pessoa amada. Tinha o amor incontestável do pai, dos irmãos, e de amigos fiéis com os quais nem todo mundo tem o privilégio de contar. No entanto, Finn era, dentre todos, aquele que melhor sabia transmitir o amor nos gestos, usar o amor para tornar tudo mais fácil, para fazer os problemas parecerem menores. Ele sabia como agir e quando se omitir, o que dizer e quando se calar.

Finn só tinha conhecido Rachel quando ela já era quase uma adolescente, e depois os dois tinham passado longos oito anos separados, mas ainda assim ele a conhecia como a palma de sua mão, era capaz de lê-la melhor do que ninguém. Ele sabia que a decisão de sua mulher de dar à própria mãe o tratamento do silêncio, enquanto fosse possível, tinha sido dificílima, mas que a conversa que as duas haviam tido, alguns minutos antes, a destruíra ainda mais do que tentar ignorar Shelby. Sabia que tinha que estar ao lado dela, naquele momento, e era exatamente o que ele faria, mesmo que ela protestasse.

"O Blaine te avisou, não foi?" Ela perguntou, quando conseguiu se acalmar um pouco.

"Ele pensou em entrar e conversar com você, mas ficou desesperado demais quando ouviu os seus soluços do outro lado da porta." Respondeu.

"Ele não precisava te incomodar, amor." Ela afirmou, exatamente como ele previra.

"Eu o teria demitido, se ele não me chamasse." Brincou. "Qual seria a vantagem de trabalhar na mesma 'torre' que a minha princesa, se quando ela precisasse de mim eu não viesse resgatá-la?"

"Resgatar?" Perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Eu vou te levar pra casa." Mudou o tom para sério. "Nós vamos tomar um bom banho de banheira, você vai dormir um pouco... ou talvez a gente possa ver um filme, comer pipoca... ou alguma daquelas coisas gostosas todas que você nunca come porque acha que vai engordar."

"Finn, eu preciso trabalhar! É quarta-feira... no meio de uma semana caótica..."

"Não!" Ele disse, tocando o rosto dela. "Você precisa de tranquilidade, Rach. Precisa de descanso... ou de um pouco de diversão... o que você preferir. Precisa chorar tudo que tiver pra chorar, numa cama quente ou... escolher alguma coisa que faça simplesmente você se distrair, esquecer... deixar pra trás. Você precisa de carinho, de amor!" Disse, voltando a tomá-la em seus braços. "Você precisa... de mim!" Acrescentou, fazendo-se de pretensioso.

"Quanta modéstia, hum?" Ela riu.

"Eu só queria te ver sorrir." Afirmou, beijando-lhe os lábios.

A garota ainda tentou, mais uma vez, convencer o marido de que podia, e precisava, ficar no escritório até o final do dia, mas ele não mudou de ideia. Então os dois foram para casa, onde se encheram de fast food, refrigerante e chocolates, assistindo a algumas comédias românticas melosas, que serviram como desculpa perfeita para que Rachel chorasse tudo o que ainda tinha para chorar, até pegar no sono no colo de Finn.

Ele a carregou para a cama, apagou as luzes, cobriu-a com um edredom macio e beijou sua testa, afetuosamente, antes de ir para a sala e resolver algumas coisas pela Internet e pelo telefone. O dia não tinha sido perfeito, com a aparição inesperada da sogra, que fazia mais jus à fama que as sogras têm, do que qualquer outra que ele conhecia. Os próximos também não seriam perfeitos, porque a ferida que Shelby abrira, anos antes, e que ficara escondida por muito tempo, mas tinha sido exposta recentemente, demoraria a cicatrizar.

Eventualmente, no entanto, Rachel seria uma pessoa feliz de verdade. E, enquanto isso, ele estaria ao lado dela, tentando fazer com que seus dias fossem tão bons quanto a dor em seu coração lhes permitisse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este capítulo é dedicado à Dani, a quem eu não tenho nem palavras suficientes para agradecer o carinho e apoio que ela sempre me dá, em relação às fics. Danizinha, espero que seu pedido tenha sido atendido a contento. Um grande beijo!**

**E a Fabi, Flavinha e Lu, muito obrigada pela ajuda com os detalhes do dia turístico. Love you, girls! Bjo**

**Espero que gostem, gente. Boa leitura! E leiam as observações finais, por favor.**

* * *

**17 de Dezembro de 2012**

"É... vamos ser só nós dois mesmo, amor." Disse Rachel, ocupando uma cadeira em frente à de Finn, em uma das mesas do restaurante do hotel. "A Quinn tá muito enjoada pra sair e o Noah vai ficar com ela, claro."

"Eu falei pra ela não comer tanta cocada, ontem." Respondeu Finn, terminando de ler uma notícia em seu iPhone.

"Não tem nada a ver, Finn! Com cocada ou sem cocada, é normal a Quinn sentir enjoos nesse período da gravidez." Assegurou.

"É... você tem razão, babe." Concordou. "Mas, ainda assim, não precisava comer tanta cocada, né?" Riu.

"O marido dela não me pareceu preocupado." Falou, com certa ironia, mas viu que ele ia responder, então mudou de tom. "Eu não to com ciúmes... antes que você fale. Eu não tenho mais ciúmes. Só é... um pouco estranho, ainda, você ter mais intimidade e saber mais da vida da minha cunhada do que eu... ser mais amigo dela do que eu sou."

"Vocês vão ficar mais amigas... é só questão de tempo. Ainda mais quando o bebe deles nascer... e você ficar babando nele e não quiser sair de perto dele nunca, como eu sei que vai ser."

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu amplamente com a menção de seu sobrinho. "E nós? Vamos tomar café e sair, ou o senhor pretende ficar mexendo na Internet o dia inteiro?" Brincou.

"Na verdade, eu to louco pra comer aquela coisa... como é mesmo o nome? Bi..."

"Beiju." Respondeu, com dificuldade para pronunciar. "E cuidado, viu? Tá falando da Quinn com as cocadas e vai se encher desse negócio?" Os dois riram, já se encaminhando para a mesa onde estava servido o farto café.

Saíram depois de, mais ou menos, meia hora, pegando um táxi na porta do hotel, e levando com eles uma lista de lugares que Finn tinha achado na Internet como sendo pontos turísticos imperdíveis, ou que algum amigo tinha comentado que eles deveriam conhecer.

O primeiro lugar que visitaram foi a igreja do Nosso Senhor do Bonfim, onde amarraram cada um uma fita colorida no braço, fazendo três pedidos, um para cada nó dado na fita, conforme manda a tradição, explicada a eles por um morador que falava inglês e percebeu a curiosidade do casal, quando observavam algumas pessoas seguindo aquele interessante ritual.

Saindo de lá, foram ao Farol da Barra, de onde puderam apreciar uma vista maravilhosa do mar. Os dois riram muito um do outro, quando um dos vendedores ambulantes os parou, como fazia com todas as pessoas que passavam perto dele, e colocou uma boina de reggae com trancinhas falsas na cabeça de Rachel, para que ela tirasse uma foto bem cheia de estilo, e depois insistiu para que Finn fizesse o mesmo.

Depois de passar um tempo abraçados no local, sentindo a brisa gostosa e observando a natureza, deixaram a Barra e fizeram o circuito Barra-Ondina, e depois foram à praia do Rio Vermelho para caminhar um pouco pela areia e molhar os pés no mar. O lugar não estava muito cheio, o que era algo a se estranhar, pois se tratava de uma linda praia e o dia estava bem quente e ensolarado. Comentaram entre eles que talvez ela não fosse tão popular como as praias pelas quais eles tinham passado antes e, de certa forma, até preferiram essa maior tranquilidade.

Foram, em seguida, ao centro histórico da cidade e, quando passaram na frente do Shopping Barra, Rachel resolveu que queria conhecê-lo e acabou fazendo algumas compras que não estavam programadas. Finn não se queixou, no entanto, porque, apesar de não achar que ir às compras fosse algo para se fazer durante uma lua de mel, a Sra. Hudson ficou linda em cada peça de roupa que vestiu, e havia ainda algumas peças íntimas bem sensuais entre as coisas que ela comprou sem experimentar, o que atiçou a sua imaginação e o fez esquecer o programa chato.

Depois de aproveitarem para almoçar uma bela moqueca em um restaurante dentro do shopping, conheceram o Dique do Tororó, um lago praticamente ao lado do estádio Fonte Nova, ornado com interessantes estatuetas representando orixás. Pegaram um táxi e foram para a parte histórica da cidade, onde passearam pelo Pelourinho, admirando os coloridos imóveis que mantém o estilo de arquitetura antigo, e visitaram a igreja de São Francisco, com todo o seu esplendor dourado.

Viram rodas de capoeira por todos os lugares e alguns componentes do que souberam ser um bloco afro de nome Olodum ensaiando para o carnaval. Enquanto Finn tirava muitas fotos de tudo, Rachel se mexia instintivamente ao som do batuque, balançando o quadril de um jeito que não passou despercebido pelo marido, que teve vontade de agarrá-la naquele mesmo momento e grudar o próprio quadril no dela, mas se controlou, por estar no meio de uma rua lotada de baianos e turistas.

Terminaram o passeio turístico descendo pelo elevador Lacerda, e observando a vista da cidade alta, ao lado do elevador, que era simplesmente perfeita. Antes que Finn pudesse tentar protestar, ela agarrou a mão dele e atravessou a rua, correndo para o mercado modelo, onde gastou mais um pouco de dinheiro e tempo, em dois andares de lojas com artesanato de todos os tipos.

"Será que agora que você já me fez ver bolsa, sapato, enfeite pra casa, roupinha de bebê... e comprou uma sacola enorme de lembranças regionais pra metade de Los Angeles, a gente pode sentar um pouco e relaxar... comer alguma coisa... tomar um drink?" Finn quase implorou, ao sair do centro de comércio e encontrar o sol já se recolhendo.

"Claro, meu amor. Nós podemos ir aonde você quiser." Disse, sorrindo, e segurando a mão dele.

"Enquanto você tava pagando, eu liguei pro Puck outra vez, pra... ver se eles queriam nos encontrar e tal, mas acho que eles estão com preguiça." Informou, rindo. "Quinn melhorou, mas ele disse que eles iam ficar por lá mesmo, vendo um filme na TV."

Pegaram um táxi e Finn não pestanejou ao pedir para que ele fosse para a praia do Buracão, no Rio Vermelho, pois tinha visto um bar que lhe parecera bem legal em frente a ela, quando estiveram por lá, mais cedo. Eles entraram no bar, ainda um pouco vazio àquela hora, e foram encaminhados a uma mesa, onde Finn imediatamente pediu um chopp para ele e uma caipifruta de maracujá para a esposa.

Havia um músico tocando e cantando músicas em inglês, conhecidas dos dois, mas em pouco tempo eles perceberam que ele não só não tinha domínio da pronúncia das palavras, como errava muito as letras das canções e acabava por dizer coisas sem qualquer sentido. O casal começou a se olhar e, de repente, estavam os dois aos risos, o que talvez fosse um pouco rude da parte deles, mas era inevitável. Finn ficou aliviado quando, ao conseguir finalmente controlar as risadas, viu que o músico não parecia sequer desconfiar de que eles se divertiam às custas dele. Já Rachel comentou estar feliz por eles estarem em um lugar onde podiam rir juntos, livremente, sem ser observados e questionados o tempo todo, o que, infelizmente, acontecia muito com os dois em LA, por serem um tipo de celebridades.

Muitas bebidas e alguns petiscos depois, o músico havia sido substituído por uma banda que tocava canções dançantes. Eram músicas da Bahia, como o gerente do local fez questão de explicar ao casal, em um inglês bem articulado, quando percebeu que eles eram estrangeiros. O ritmo era contagiante e Rachel não parava de se mexer na cadeira, até que, depois de ver que havia várias pessoas dançando, resolveu se levantar e aproveitar seu total anonimato e a liberação dada pelo álcool ingerido.

Finn ficou observando os movimentos da mulher, assim como tinha feito mais cedo. Ela era tão sexy e linda, sem precisar fazer força alguma para isso! E era toda dele, o que às vezes ainda era algo difícil de acreditar. Sorriu, quando ela percebeu que ele a estava devorando com os olhos e esticou as mãos, convidando-o para se juntar a ela. Levantou-se e foi, porque não sabia dançar, mas também não sabia dizer 'não', quando ela o olhava com aqueles olhos penetrantes e cheios de intensidade. Além disso, era só juntar o corpo dele no dela e balançar, e aproveitar o simples fato de que ele podia ficar assim com ela em público ali, o que era raro.

"Vamos pagar e... ir embora?" Ele sugeriu, com uma voz sedutora, ao pé do ouvido.

"Embora? Mas eu to me divertindo tanto." Ela praticamente fez bico.

"Eu acho que podemos nos divertir mais ainda sozinhos."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, concordando, então os dois pagaram a conta e saíram do bar, de mãos dadas. Iam pegar um táxi, mas começaram a trocar beijos e Finn sentiu que sua excitação, que começara com as danças e trocas de carinho, estava ainda maior e mais difícil de controlar. Teve uma ideia que parecia louca e arriscada, mas também muito atraente, e puxou uma Rachel confusa e curiosa pelas mãos, atravessando a rua e indo para a praia, onde logo acharam um ponto bem escondido entre algumas pedras.

"Me dá aquela coisa que você comprou... aquele pano grande."

"Minha canga?" Perguntou, confusa.

"É, babe. Você não quer deitar na areia, né?" Disse, impaciente.

"Dei-... Finn Hudosn, o que você tá querendo?" Questionou, rindo.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, babe." Sussurou no ouvido dela, apertando o corpo dela contra o seu, com as mãos em sua bunda, e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Será que tinha algum afrodisíaco, entre essas coisas que você andou experimentando, hein?" Brincou, mas também já estava super excitada e não perdeu tempo em enfiar as mãos dentro da camiseta dele, apertando suas costas.

"Tem uma coisa que é a mais afrodisíaca de todas... e eu tenho experimentado MUITO dela." Assegurou, passando os dedos pela intimidade dela, coberta pela parte debaixo do biquíni que ela usava, e ela gemeu baixinho. "Agora, me dá esse pano, vai." Implorou.

Ela mexeu em uma das sacolas que eles tinham colocado na areia e achou a canga rapidamente, estendendo-a em seguida, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do vento. Os dois se deitaram e começaram a se beijar com voracidade, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam com precisão. As dele, tirando a calcinha de biquíni dela, e as dela abrindo o botão e o zíper da bermuda dele.

"Eu prometo que eu faço amor com você, do jeitinho que você merece, lá no hotel." Ele afirmou, puxando a bermuda e a cueca boxer para baixo, apressadamente. "Mas aqui tem que ser uma rapidinha gostosa, babe... ou nós podemos ser pegos em flagrante." Ele riu da inconsequência dos dois.

"Ser pegos, é?" Perguntou, mordendo os lábios, enquanto afastava as pernas e as usava para puxá-lo para mais perto. "Isso é tão excitante."

Quando ela acabou de falar, ele já estava dentro dela, e investia contra seu corpo forte e rápido. Ela rebolava no mesmo ritmo frenético, pressionando seu clitóris contra a pele quente dele, e os dois gemiam e ofegavam, enquanto seus corpos iam ficando gostosamente suados.

"Babe, eu vou... babe... vem comigo, meu amor. Vem." Finn pediu, com dificuldade, não conseguindo segurar mais o próprio prazer, e o corpo de Rachel agiu como se nenhum comando dele jamais pudesse ser desobedecido. Os dois gozaram juntos, seus corpos estremecendo com o choque de seus intensos orgasmos e pelo encontro entre a brisa fria do mar e suas peles expostas.

Recolheram tudo, rapidamente, antes que aparecesse alguém e ficasse claro o que eles estiveram fazendo ali, naquele lugar deserto e pouco iluminado. Saíram da praia, abraçados e rindo de sua breve aventura, e pegaram um táxi, seguindo para o hotel.

Porém, naquela noite como em muitas outras, Finn se sentia incapaz de tirar as mãos de Rachel ou de parar de beijá-la. Se estivessem em LA, ele jamais a beijaria do jeito que a beijou durante todo o percurso entre a praia e o hotel, e depois dentro do elevador, mas felizmente eles estavam no Brasil, onde seus rostos eram totalmente desconhecidos.

Marido e mulher entraram em seu quarto já se agarrando e se livrando de todas as peças de roupa, como se fossem um casal de adolescentes cheios de hormônio que não transavam há dias, e não dois adultos em lua de mel. Finn pegou Rachel no colo e entrou com ela no chuveiro, onde transaram de novo rápido e agressivamente, para só mais tarde, depois de pedir um lanche no quarto e de ver boa parte de um filme, fazerem amor lenta e apaixonadamente.

Tiveram uma ótima noite de sono, depois daquele longo dia, e, na manhã seguinte, Rachel foi acordada com beijos suaves em suas costas nuas, e, virando-se, tentou puxar o marido, para que se juntasse a ela na cama novamente. Para sua surpresa e descontentamento, ele não só não se deitou com ela como fez com que ela se levantasse, mesmo protestando muito. Disse que eles precisavam tomar café rápido, pois viajariam logo, e isso a irritou ainda mais, mas a irritação só durou até o momento em que ela entrou na saleta anexa, onde estava servido o café.

Havia na mesa deles praticamente todos os itens que eram servidos no restaurante, até o tal beiju por que Finn tinha se apaixonado e o cuscuz de milho que a vinha tentando desde a manhã anterior. Eram pratos bem variados dos quais, com toda a certeza, eles não comeriam nem a metade, no entanto o que mais chamava a atenção era um cheio de pequenos cupcakes, cada um com uma pequenina vela acesa. Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Rachel, enquanto ela abraçava Finn e ele lhe desejava um 'feliz aniversário', dizia para que ela fizesse um pedido ao apagar as velas, e lhe entregava um embrulho de presente, entre beijos e um 'eu te amo'.

Ela assoprou as velas, desejando ser sempre tão feliz como estava agora e abriu o presente, que era uma caixinha de música parecida com a de Paris, mas dessa vez tinha o Farol da Barra dentro, porque ele sabia que eles estariam na Bahia no dia do aniversário dela, e mandara fotos para o joalheiro esculpi-la em outro branco e colocar na redoma de cristal. Se Finn pretendia dar a ela uma coleção de caixinhas de música, ela não iria se opor, porque elas eram lindas e tinham todo um significado.

Os dois tomaram café e arrumaram tudo para viajar para uma nova cidade do Brasil e, se antes Rachel não tinha gostado muito de saber que eles voariam no dia de seu aniversário, pois julgara cansativo, agora ela tinha certeza que um pouco de cansaço não estragaria seu dia.

Aliás, ela seria capaz de apostar tudo o que tinha, se alguém lhe propusesse. Nada no mundo seria capaz de estragar aquele aniversário!

* * *

**Santana e Quinn vão ter bebês de sexos diferentes. Quem deve ser a mãe da menina e quem deve ser a do menino? Votem, por favor! Bjo **

**Também aceito sugestões de nomes (que tenham coerência com o fato de que eles são americanos, please hehe)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cada capítulo vem correspondendo normalmente a um momento marcante da vida de Finchel, mas o momento descrito nesse capítulo vai começar nele e acabar somente no próximo, ok? Corresponde a um final de semana turbulento...**

**Espero que gostem. **

**ps: a ideia pode ser atribuída à Dani, com algumas modificações, então... THANKS, Dani!**

**Beijooooooooss! E obrigada por todos os comentários que vocês tem feito. Significa demais pra mim!**

* * *

**17 de Julho de 2032 **

Era uma noite quente de sábado em Malibu e, aproveitando que, com a mansão em Carbon Beach lotada de gente, ninguém nunca sabia exatamente onde cada uma das pessoas estava, Logan e Brianna tinham decidido ir até uma parte mais deserta e escura da praia, e curtir um pouco a companhia um do outro. Estavam lá havia mais ou menos meia hora, quando o rapaz quebrou um silêncio quase absoluto, maculado apenas pelo som das ondas, até então.

"Eu acho que tá na hora de contarmos pros nossos pais, babe." Logan afirmou, sentando-se, depois de minutos seguidos deitado em uma canga, beijando a namorada.

"Sério, Log?" Brianna perguntou, espantada. "Eu não tenho muita certeza, não, amor. Você não tem medo da reação do meu pai?"

"O que o seu pai pode fazer, Brie? Me bater?" Ironizou. "Seu pai é um cara tranquilo e, além do mais, ele gosta de mim. Quem ele poderia achar melhor do que eu pra namorar você?"

"O fato não é você, babe. Ele realmente te adora! Mas é que eu tenho quase certeza que meu pai prefere que eu NÃO namore, sabe?" Fez uma careta.

"Pois eu acho que você pode se surpreender bastante com o seu pai. E, além disso, esse tempo todo, a gente não precisava contar, porque a gente só tava ficando... mas agora a gente tá namorando de verdade, e eu até me espanto que já não tenham percebido ou pego a gente no flagra."

"Você tem razão." Ela disse, sorrindo, e dando um beijo rápido nele. "Meu pai vai ficar com ciúmes, mas, se eu falar com jeitinho, vai ficar tudo bem. É melhor a gente falar do que eles descobrirem. A linguaruda da Marie falou sobre a gente, outro dia, na frente da mãe dela, e eu tive que me virar pra mudar de assunto e disfarçar."

"Você quer contar sozinha ou..."

"Eu conto sozinha... é melhor! Eu peço aos meus pais pra irem ao meu quarto de manhã." Assegurou.

"Ótimo!" Ele disse, entusiasmado, segurando o rosto da menina entre as mãos e beijando seus lábios com carinho.

O beijo quase inocente foi se tornando intenso, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se deitava novamente sobre a canga, puxando o corpo dele para junto do seu. Não era exatamente uma sensação nova, pois, apesar de só terem conversado e decidido namorar, para valer, havia algumas semanas, eles estavam envolvidos havia quase dois anos, e tinham escolhido um ao outro para terem a primeira experiência sexual, que tinha acontecido antes mesmo de colocarem um rótulo na relação.

A verdade é que, em razão da proximidade de suas famílias, eles tinham tido muito medo de começar uma história, e de depois não dar certo e, mesmo assim, eles terem que conviver tanto. Eles tinham lutado contra o desejo, a paixão, o amor que sentiam, desde que tinham deixado de ser crianças, mas, enfim, tinham percebido que era uma luta vã. Não havia como eles não serem um do outro, sem sacrificar uma boa parte de si mesmos.

As mãos de Logan começaram a percorrer o corpo de Brianna, e os dois começaram a ficar excitados, de uma maneira incontrolável para dois jovens de dezesseis anos, cheios de hormônios e descobrindo coisas novas juntos, a cada dia, conhecendo o prazer e testando seus limites, a todo momento.

Na escuridão da noite, se deixaram levar, sem pensar em qualquer consequência, quando ele tirou a camiseta regata dela e o sutiã do biquíni, e quando ela abriu o fecho da bermuda dele, que a tirou, de imediato, ficando só de sunga. O short dela foi a última peça descartada, antes de apertaram seus corpos seminus um contra o outro, se beijando de novo, e trocando carícias e elogios, em meio a gemidos e incentivos lascivos.

"O que é...?" Brianna começou a fazer uma pergunta, mas parou no meio dela, enxergando ela mesma o que era a claridade que, de repente, tinha assaltado seus olhos.

"Merda!" Exclamou Logan, vendo a mesma coisa. Em um reflexo, pegou a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou e jogou para a namorada, ficando na frente dela.

O policial que segurava a lanterna que assustara o casal se aproximou, junto com um colega de corporação, e informou aos jovens que eles teriam que acompanha-los à delegacia. Logan ainda tentou explicar que sua família e a da namorada estavam passando férias, como faziam todos os anos, na casa mais próxima dali, e que eles iriam diretamente para lá, não causando nenhum tipo de problema. Contudo o homem disse que não poderia liberá-los, pois eles eram menores de idade, que tinham sido flagrados cometendo um ato contrário à lei, e o procedimento padrão nestes casos era entregá-los a seus responsáveis.

Brianna jamais tinha sentido tanta vergonha em toda a sua vida e, se antes já tinha receio da reação que o pai teria, ao saber de seu namoro, agora tinha certeza absoluta de que ela e Logan teriam problemas. Há pior jeito para um pai saber que uma filha está namorando do que ir buscar a ela e ao garoto em uma delegacia, porque eles foram pegos quase nus, quando estavam prestes a transar?

Em menos de cinco minutos, o casal estava no posto policial mais próximo, informando os telefones de contato necessários, e, em mais uns quinze, Finn Hudson entrava na delegacia feito um foguete, seguido por Rachel e Santana, que haviam saído da piscina correndo, para acompanhá-lo, e mal tinham tido tempo de colocar roupas decentes sobre seus biquínis molhados.

"Brianna, princesa, POR FAVOR, me diz que isso foi um mal entendido." O pai disse, mal conseguindo respirar de tão nervoso. "Me diz, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, que você não tava... transando na praia." Falou mais baixo, percebendo que poderia chamar a atenção de outras pessoas que esperavam fora da sala do delegado, onde estava a filha.

"A gente não tava tran-"

"Cala a boca, que com você em vou me entender depois, garoto." Finn não deixou Logan terminar, apontando-lhe um dedo que quase encostava no nariz dele.

"Olha aqui, Finn Hudson." Santana se meteu entre os dois, colocando as mãos nos quadris. "Eu entendo seu nervosismo, mas só quem briga com meu filho sou eu!" Afirmou.

Então, Santana se virou para o Logan e apontou ela mesma um dedo para o rosto do filho, gritando coisas em espanhol, que ninguém entendia. Eventualmente, formulava alguma frase em inglês, em que dizia que não tinha criado filho para buscar em delegacia, que ele tinha exposto a família deles e também a de Brianna, que ele teria que responder por seus atos, e que ela pensaria em algum castigo à altura.

Rachel ouvia uma coisa ou outra, mas estava mais preocupada em escutar o que Finn conversava com a filha mais velha dos dois. Ela provavelmente nunca tinha visto o marido tão tenso e temia por Brianna. É claro que eles, como pais, iriam ter que tomar algum tipo de providência, mas ela viu que teria que intervir diretamente quando ouviu alguma coisa sobre passar o resto das férias no quarto, o que era bastante desproporcional, na sua humilde opinião de mãe, que deveria, afinal, contar para alguma coisa.

Na volta para casa, Finn e Santana não deram mais uma palavra sequer, e os outros três também não ousaram quebrar o silêncio. Hudson colocou a filha no banco da frente, a seu lado, longe daquele que, no momento, era aparentemente o lobo mau da história. A garota secava as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto, não por causa de raiva do pai ou porque achasse que estava sofrendo uma reprimenda injusta, mas porque não se imaginava nem mesmo um dia longe de Logan, e Finn tinha ameaçado deixar os dois separados durante todo o período de férias, o que significava meses.

"Pai." Brianna chamou por ele, logo depois de adentrarem a sala da mansão, mas Finn nada respondeu, se jogando na poltrona e enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Filha, vai pro seu quarto." Rachel pediu à menina, secando suas lágrimas com os polegares. "Todos nós precisamos nos acalmar agora, hum? Depois nós vamos conversar, direitinho."

"Você vai pro seu quarto também, mocinho." Santana informou ao filho. "Mas, antes, me dá seu iPhone."

"Mãe!" Ele protestou, mas ela já estava com a mão esticada na direção dele, com a palma para cima, esperando o aparelho.

"É bom você se deitar, e refletir um pouco. Amanhã é outro dia e eu vou decidir o que fazer com você." Avisou a latina.

"O que aconteceu?" Questionou Quinn, que entrara na sala a tempo de ver Brianna sair dali chorando. "Assaltaram a Brie e o Log? Machucaram os dois?"

"Não, mãe. A Brie e o Log foram levados pra delegacia porque estavam se pegando na praia." Foi David quem respondeu, entrando. O filho de quinze anos dos Puckerman tinha passado pelo amigo no corredor.

"Jura?" Quinn levou as mãos à boca. "Olha... faz todo sentido agora o que a Marie falou outro dia!"

"O que ela te falou?" Perguntou Rachel, querendo saber o que a sobrinha sabia sobre o envolvimento de sua filha com o filho dos Smythe.

"Não foi pra mim... foi só na minha frente. Ela disse que estava feliz por eles terem finalmente se entendido."

Depois disso, se instalou um silêncio sepulcral. Todos na sala estavam ponderando sobre que atitude tomar e se perguntando há quanto tempo os dois adolescentes vinham se relacionando bem debaixo de seus narizes, sem que soubessem. Finn disse estar com dor de cabeça, minutos depois, e foi para o quarto, e Santana dirigiu-se ao dela, a fim de ligar para o marido e dividir suas angústias com ele.

"Entra!" Brianna gritou, depois de ouvir duas batidas na porta, e viu a mãe entrar.

"Isso que aconteceu hoje não pode voltar a acontecer, filha. Eu já fui jovem e sei como é, mas vocês foram muito imprudentes!" Rachel disse, sentando-se na cama de sua primogênita.

"Eu sei, mãe." Ela respondeu, chorando, culpada. "Mas é que a gente se ama tanto! E quando a gente viu..."

"Foi sobre ISSO que eu vim falar com você, Brie. Eu ainda não sei se você vai ficar de castigo e nem por quanto tempo, porque eu preciso conversar com o seu pai. Mas eu preciso saber! O que você e o Logan são? Há quanto tempo isso tá acontecendo entre vocês?"

"Desculpa, mãe! Me desculpa mesmo. Nem eu, nem ele tínhamos a intenção de esconder nada de ninguém. A gente só não contou nada porque a gente já ficava junto há algum tempo, mas não era sério e... a gente não achava legal envolver todo mundo... toda essa nossa grande família na história." Suspirou. "Não fica chateada com o Logan... ele até queria ter contado antes."

"Tá tudo bem quanto a isso, Brie. Vocês se amam e tão se cuidando, não é?" A filha acenou positivamente."Ótimo. Em relação a isso, acho que nenhum de nós vai ter objeção. O resto... acho que todos vamos precisar de um tempo."

A Sra. Hudson estava experimentando um misto de sentimentos. Estava contente pela filha, que parecia muito apaixonada e feliz, e se sentia muito aliviada em saber que a garota estava namorando um rapaz bem educado, e de bom caráter e coração, como Logan. No entanto, estava preocupada com Finn e com a reação dele ao encontro furtivo do casal de adolescentes em lugar público. Não podia tirar a razão do marido, por um lado, mas também não queria que eles fossem hipócritas ao castigar a filha, como se ela tivesse cometido um erro imperdoável, quando eles mesmos já tinham passado por coisas parecidas.

"Finn?" Perguntou baixo, ao entrar no quarto, testando o terreno, e ele abriu os braços para que ela se deitasse em seu peito. "A gente pode conversar?" Voltou a questionar, já aninhada nele.

"Nem precisa, né? Eu já sei que você vai tentar defender a sua filha."

"Agora ela é MINHA FILHA?" Riu, se reposicionando para olhar nos olhos dele.

"Ela é a minha vida, Rach. Vocês quatro são." Afirmou, se referindo à esposa e aos três filhos. "Eu to tão frustrado! Ela não podia ter feito isso..."

"Amor, por favor." Pediu, segurando a mão dele, que tremia. "Se tem uma coisa que você nunca foi, foi hipócrita. E a Brie não fez nada que a gente não tenha feito na idade dela."

"É claro que não, Rachel. É completamente diferente!"

"Diferente por que nós somos os pais e ela a filha?" Irritou-se.

"Não! Eu não sou assim. Nós não pensamos assim." Assegurou. "É diferente porque, quando eu e você tínhamos a idade deles, nós éramos dois desconhecidos. E, quando nós éramos mais velhos e já conhecidos, a gente só correu esse tipo de risco em países onde ninguém tinha a menor ideia de quem a gente fosse... onde, se nós fôssemos flagrados, seríamos no máximo notícia local, que não ia chegar aos Estados Unidos."

"Eu sei que nós não somos anônimos..."

"Não somos anônimos, Rachel?" Ele se incomodou que ela não estivesse vendo a dimensão das coisas. "Nós somos uma droga de uma super família de celebridades! Eu e você sozinhos ainda teríamos conseguido manter uma certa privacidade, porque a gente atua atrás das câmeras... mas os Smythe são artistas e os Puckerman, esportistas conhecidos. A imprensa tá sempre doida pra expor qualquer aspecto da vida de qualquer um de nós... e você deveria saber melhor isso do que ninguém!"

"Eu entendo, Finn. Eu concordo que eles correram um risco realmente muito grande! Eles poderiam ter sido fotografados... filmados. O melhor que poderia ter acontecido era a polícia pegar os dois." Concordou. "Eu acho que a gente tem que repreender, tem que conversar... tem que fazer eles verem tudo isso. Eu só... eu só não quero ser desproporcional e trancar a minha filha num quarto o verão inteiro, por uma coisa que a gente já fez."

"A gente se amava."

"Ela ama o Logan." Ele a olhou, surpreso. "É... eles se amam. Eles estão começando um namoro, pra valer... e eu acho que devemos ser gratos por isso. Quantos pais sabem com quem seus filhos andam hoje em dia, hum?"

"Namoro, é?" Ele coçou a cabeça. "Até que eu gosto da ideia de ter o Log como meu genro. Quem sabe ele não prefere nos ajudar atrás das câmeras, em vez de seguir os passos do pai e do irmão? Um dia nós vamos nos aposentar..." Deu de ombros, vendo o semblante questionador de Rachel, e ela, então, riu.

_Continua... _

_(Quando o dia amanhecer na mansão de verão dos Hudson, Puckerman e Smythe em Malibu, o que acontecerá, afinal, com Brianna e Logan?)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Queria agradecer muito o carinho de vocês! Eu não respondo reviews, porque não peguei o hábito, mas cada uma delas coloca um sorriso no meu rosto, podem ter certeza! =))**

**À Nat Finchel, em especial, eu quero deixar o meu OBRIGADA em letras garrafais e em neón piscando, porque ela SEMPRE me incentiva demais e recomendou meu "trabalho" mais uma vez!**

**Nat, queridona, UM BEIJO ENORME pra você!**

**Loa leitura e espero que gostem da segunda parte do final de semana! =)**

* * *

**18 de Julho de 2032**

"Eu vou lá. Eu preciso ir lá, ver a Brie... eu preciso falar com ela." Logan repetiu pela terceira vez, quase furando o chão do quarto de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, e mais uma vez foi impedido de sair do cômodo pelo corpo de Lauren, que se encostara na porta.

"Eu já disse, Logan! Você não vai sair daqui." Afirmou a irmã gêmea do rapaz, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, exatamente do jeito que a mãe deles fazia quando lhes dava ordens. "Se algum dos nossos pais pegar você no quarto da Brianna, você não acha que a situação vai ficar ainda mais feia pra vocês?"

"Ninguém vai aparecer a essa hora... e eu preciso saber como ela tá!" Ele respondeu, nervoso, enterrando as duas mãos em seus cabelos escuros, no alto da cabeça.

"A qualquer hora um dos adultos hospedados nessa casa pode ter vontade de beber água ou comer alguma coisa, ou... sei lá. Eu não vou deixar você arriscar." Ela afirmou, mesmo que já fossem quase três horas da manhã. Estava determinada a proteger o irmão, mais novo do que ela alguns minutos como ela gostava de lembrar, e também a melhor amiga. "Eu já te falei que eu passei por lá, quando eu fui pegar coca, e que ela tava bem! Ela tá preocupada, mas não tá mais chorando nem nada... e a Aubrey tá lá com ela..."

"O que uma pirralha que ainda nem começou o ensino médio pode fazer pra ajudar os pombinhos arrulhantes, Lau?" Interrompeu Patrick, deitado em uma das duas camas do quarto que ele e Logan dividiam, sem tirar os olhos da tela de seu computador pessoal.

"A Aubrey pode ter só quatorze anos, mas ela é irmã da Brie. Ninguém conhece a Brie como ela... nem mesmo eu ou o Log. Ela sabe o que fazer pra distrair a minha amiga." Afirmou, revirando os olhos ao ver que o irmão mais velho sequer olhava na direção dela. "Ao contrário de você, Pat, que desde que chegou do estúdio com o papai e ficou sabendo de tudo, não parece muito preocupado em ajudar o nosso irmão."

"Vocês não vão brigar, né?" Logan perguntou, caindo derrotado em sua cama, mas era praticamente um pedido. O dia já tinha sido suficientemente estressante para que ele ainda fosse ter de lidar com praticamente uma mini-Santana e um mini-Sebastian se enfrentando.

"Você se engana, querida irmãzinha." Patrick deu um sorriso convencido que tinha puxado do pai, o que a fez levantar a sobrancelha, questionadora, como era típico dela e da mãe. "Desde que eu entrei nesse quarto, eu estava procurando uma coisa que eu acho que vai ser perfeita para tirar o foco do Log e da Brie e... eu acabei de achar." Afirmou, dando um sorriso triunfante.

"E o que seria esse verdadeiro milagre?" Foi o irmão quem perguntou, mas não muito confiante.

"Vem ver." O filho mais velho dos Smythe convidou os caçulas a olharem algo em seu laptop, e foi exatamente o que os três fizeram pelos próximos minutos.

"U-au! Parece que os adultos dessa casa tem uma coisinha ou outra pra nos explicar, hein?" Lauren observou, quando o último vídeo finalmente acabou.

"Como você sabia disso?" Logan franziu a testa, intrigado.

"Eu vi isso na sala de edição da GH, outro dia, por acaso... eles tavam selecionando coisas da carreira do nosso pai, pra fazer uma homenagem." Deu de ombros. "Mas o que importa é que a gente vai colocar isso pra todo mundo assistir, amanhã... e esse vai virar o assunto do final de semana, com toda certeza!"

"Não, cara. Não!" Log balançou a cabeça. "Se eu colocar essa parada pra todo mundo ver, é que o tio Finn vai me odiar! E não só ele... a tia Rachel, o tio Puck... não!"

"Relaxa!" Foi a vez de Lauren intervir. "Não vai ser você quem vai fazer isso... e ninguém sequer precisa saber que você sabia." Sorriu, espertamente.

Depois de fazer Patrick garantir que não deixaria Logan cometer a loucura de sair do quarto à procura de Brianna, Lauren foi para o quarto em que dormia, e entrou devagar, para não acordar Marie Puckerman, que devia estar no décimo quinto sono. Ao contrário dela, que estava indo dormir por pura falta de opção, a menina mais velha tinha sono cedo, porque acordava praticamente junto com o sol para treinar, mesmo que, em tese, estivessem todos de férias e descansando naquela mansão na praia.

Normalmente, Lauren teria acordado tarde, mas naquela manhã ela tinha uma missão, então se levantou junto com Marie e, logo que a loira saiu do banho, compartilhou com ela "seu" plano para ajudar Brianna e Logan. Não foi nada difícil fazer com que a filha mais velha de Noah e Quinn concordasse imediatamente, não só porque adorava a prima, mas porque ela mesma estava curiosa para ver os vídeos e saber o que os pais e tios teriam a dizer sobre eles. Ficou decidido que elas convidariam as três famílias para ir até a sala de TV, depois do almoço.

"Eu quero dormir, Lau! Eu vou trabalhar mais tarde." Sebastian reclamou, enquanto era empurrado pela morena, que tinha o jeito da mãe e seu tipo físico latino, e apenas os olhos claros dele.

"Pai, deixa de ser chato! Você nem vai pros estúdios hoje... vai gravar um luau praticamente aqui em frente!"

"Que filme foi esse que vocês pegaram, hein, filha?" Perguntou Quinn, sentando-se ao lado de Puck e colocando a mão no joelho do marido, enquanto ele olhava alguma coisa que o filho David lhe mostrava no celular. "Se for comédia romântica, é melhor liberar os homens... eles detestam e depois vão ficar dias falando do quanto nosso gosto é fútil." Riu.

"Eu não sei muito bem se é romântico, porque ainda não assisti, mãe. Mas eu não acho que ninguém vá achar a menor graça." Ironizou, misteriosa, mas a mãe não teve muito tempo de questioná-la.

Santana e Sebastian já estavam sentados juntos em um sofá, e Finn e Rachel em cadeiras dispostas uma ao lado da outra. Logan estava sentado no chão, de um lado da sala, e Brianna, Lauren e Aubrey espalhadas sobre almofadas, do outro. O casal de adolescentes trocava olhares, mas mantinha distância, porque seus pais ainda não tinham conversado com eles e, até segunda ordem, estavam de castigo em seus quartos. Só estavam na sala naquele momento porque Finn tinha pensado que a exibição era justamente um meio de, com todos distraídos, os dois se encontrarem, e preferira ter a filha sob seu atento olhar.

Marie mexeu em seu computador, já conectado à grande TV, e sentou-se ao lado dos dois filhos homens de Santana, assim que Patrick voltou da área dos quartos, aonde tinha ido colocar Derek para dormir. Marie e ele tinham conversado e concluído que o filho temporão dos Hudson não tinha idade para saber de certas coisas ainda, muito menos do jeito como eles tinham ficado sabendo e os demais jovens presentes saberiam.

Alguns vídeos curtos, hospedados em um site especializado da Internet, começaram a ser exibidos, e logo foram identificados por todos os adultos que ali se encontravam. Eram velhas cenas do programa de TV que tinha sido responsável por mudar a vida de todos eles, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, nunca tinha sido mencionado aos filhos, por serem as relações propostas dentro do reality muito contrastantes com as relações que aquelas pessoas tinham no presente.

Como Finn e Quinn teriam explicado a seus filhos, primos de sangue por parte de Noah e Rachel, que eles um dia tinham trocado o beijo que eles agora, infelizmente, estavam tendo o desprazer de ver na tela? Como ele, Santana e Quinn explicariam que, antes de se tornarem amigas de Rachel, as duas mulheres tinham tentado se casar com o marido dela?

E não era estranho só para eles, que tinham participado da atração televisiva. Era desconfortável também para Rachel, apesar de as finalistas do programa terem se tornado suas irmãs de coração, ou talvez justamente por isso. Era esquisito para Sebastian, que tinha se envolvido com a esposa ainda durante as gravações, mesmo que isso tivesse sido superado por Finn com grande facilidade. Era melhor ignorar, na humilde opinião de Puck, porque trazia lembranças do tempo em que ele guardava o segredo que fez a irmã passar por momentos que poderiam ter sido evitados.

Por todas essas razões, tinha parecido muito natural não tocar no assunto, o que hoje parecia, obviamente, um grande erro, uma vez que as imagens falavam por si, nítidas, fortes, vibrantes, coloridas. Tirando os olhos da tela, eles observavam os filhos, que traziam nos semblantes surpresa, confusão, horror, dúvida, decepção. Se é que é possível ler tantas coisas no rosto de pessoas, mas eles eram pais e os conheciam bem, então devia ser possível, sim.

"Então, quem vai começar a falar?" Perguntou Marie, genuinamente chateada, ainda que não tivesse sido uma surpresa o conteúdo do vídeo, que lhe tinha sido narrado por Lauren. "Quem vai me dizer por que eu tive que saber pela Lau que a minha mãe já beijou o tio Finn?"

"Filha, isso foi há muito tempo!" Quinn respondeu, nervosa, acariciando o braço de sua primogênita.

"É... foi quase numa outra era, filha." Completou o pai.

"Vocês disseram que tinham se conhecido numa luta!" David protestou.

"E foi, meu amor!" A mãe acariciou seu rosto. "Eu conheci seu pai sem saber que ele tinha qualquer relação com a sua tia Rachel e, consequentemente, com o seu tio Finn."

"O programa já tinha acabado." Rachel se envolveu na conversa. "O Finn não escolheu nenhuma das duas..."

"Vocês sempre falaram pra gente que vocês se conheceram bem novos! Que vocês se amaram a vida inteira." Aubrey interrompeu, olhando para o pai.

"E agora a gente vê que ele fez um programa pra arrumar uma noiva, mãe?" Brianna questionou, chorosa.

Nesse momento, todos os filhos resolveram falar ao mesmo tempo e os pais tentavam contar as suas versões da história, enquanto Finn ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso e irritado porque, não bastasse o fato de aquela verdade um tanto quanto embaraçosa ter vindo a tona de repente, ele não era inocente e sabia que aquilo não tinha surgido de uma hora para a outra sem nenhum propósito. Não podia ser uma simples coincidência!

"Parem!" Hudson pediu, em vão. "PAREM! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, PAREM!" Ele, enfim, gritou e conseguiu que todos ficassem em silêncio. "Eu to entendendo o que vocês tão tentando fazer aqui, mocinha!" Disse, se colocando em frente a Brie e fazendo com que ela olhasse nos olhos dele. "Vocês querem desviar o foco pra nós e tirá-lo de você e do Logan... mas isso não vai tirar você do castigo. A gente sempre confiou em você e..."

"Confiar?" Ela questionou, não irritada como ele, mas triste, o que o quebrou mais do que se ela tivesse gritado ou algo assim. "Vocês não contaram a verdade pra gente, sobre a nossa família, pai... e você fala sobre confiar?"

"A gente pode ter errado, mas um erro não justifica o outro e trazer o nosso pra esquecermos o de vocês não é a maneira certa de resolver as coisas, Brianna!"

"Você acha que eu armei isso, pai?" Ela disse, ofendida.

"Foi armação, sim, tio. Mas não foi da Brie... fui eu que tive a ideia de tentar mudar o foco. Eu não achei que ia ser esse drama todo... achei que seria engraçado." Patrick confessou, sincero, entortando os lábios em uma careta. Ele realmente não achou que ninguém sofreria tanto com algo tão antigo e muito menos imaginou que poderia prejudicar ainda mais Brie. Jamais a deixaria levar a culpa!

"A única coisa que eu queria, hoje, era conversar com você, pai... pedir desculpas pela imprudência da gente. Eu nunca usaria uma coisa dessas pra tentar te fazer esquecer." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Brianna e Finn respirou profundamente, sentindo-se derrotado.

"Meu amor... me desculpa." Ele disse, secando a maçã do rosto dela e abraçando a garota. "Me desculpa, Brie." Ele quebrou o abraço para olhar nos olhos dela. "Eu só estou preocupado com você... eu sou seu pai!"

Finn sentou Brie na cadeira antes ocupada por Rachel e sentou-se de frente para ela, enquanto quem havia se levantado no meio da exaltação geral, e ainda estava de pé, se acomodava outra vez pela sala. Ninguém conversava, no entanto, pois todos estavam interessados naquela conversa tão importante entre pai e filha.

"Brie, eu conversei com a sua mãe... e ela me falou que você e Log estão namorando." A menina balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, e Logan fez o mesmo, quando Finn olhou por segundos em sua direção. "Eu e sua mãe não poderíamos querer um namorado melhor pra você e... eu também não vou fingir que tinha qualquer esperança de que você fosse virgem ainda." Esta poderia ser uma conversa embaraçosa, mas depois que o casal tinha sido flagrado quase nu na praia e todos ali sabiam, nenhum dos envolvidos se sentiu desconfortável. "E, se eu tivesse alguma, ela teria terminado umas semanas atrás, quando a sua mãe colocou o nome do seu anticoncepcional na lista das comprar que ela me pediu pra fazer." Riu e todos deram risinhos em volta dele. "Só que vocês tem que ser cuidadosos, Brie. Nossa família é visada... e eu não quero ver fotos ou até um vídeo seu, em um momento de intimidade com o seu namorado, circulando por aí!"

"Eu também não, pai. Me desculpa!" Pediu e os dois se abraçaram e Finn teve que se segurar para não chorar na frente de todos.

"Você não tá mais de castigo no quarto." Ele disse, vendo a menina abrir um enorme sorriso. "Maaaas... vocês dois só saem juntos da casa acompanhados de mais alguém. É melhor prevenir!" Riu, e o casal não protestou, porque sabia que tinha muita sorte só de poder ficar junto dentro da casa. A maior parte dos pais, mesmo em pleno ano de 2032, os deixaria de castigo de verdade, mesmo que só para mostrar autoridade.

"Eu ainda quero saber o que aconteceu com aquele conto de fadas todo de vocês!" Aubrey disse, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Se vocês se conheceram praticamente crianças, o que diabos o meu pai tava fazendo num programa pra arrumar alguém?"

Finn e Rachel se entreolharam e começaram a contar toda a história, para toda a grande família que os Hudson, Puckerman e Smythe formavam, apesar de Santana ter questionado se os dois não queriam ficar a sós com as meninas. Eles não tinham nada a esconder dos demais, pois até havia momentos tristes a serem narrados, mas estes os tinham levado até ali, e eles não tinham motivo para se envergonhar ou resentir de nada.

Nenhum detalhe ficou de fora, porque, mesmo que não tenha sido apresentado de imediato, acabou surgindo depois, uma vez que eles passaram o resto do dia reunidos e, no final, estavam até rindo de algumas coisas e revendo juntos cenas de A chave para o coração.

"Agora eu entendo por que a mamãe ficou tanto anos sem falar com a vovó... e a gente demorou tanto a conhecê-la." Aubrey comentou, se deitando e puxando o edredom sobre si, horas depois, quando foi dado o "toque de recolher".

"É... a vovó mandou super mal mesmo." Brianna lamentou, pensativa. "A mamãe e o papai sofreram pra caramba, né?" Ela também se aninhou nas cobertas e apagou o abajur.

"É." A irmã mais nova concordou e as duas suspiraram, em sincronia. "Mas quer saber?" Fez uma pausa de efeito. "Eu agora to achando a história deles ainda mais bonita!" Afirmou, sorrindo, antes de fechar os olhos e sonhar com o seu próprio conto de fadas moderno.

* * *

**Espero que essa segunda parte tenha feito jus à primeira, que teve uma ótima recepção. **

**Comentários?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que gostem de mais esse capítulo!**

**Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado e, principalmente, a quem deixa comentários, porque eles significam realmente MUITO pra mim!**

**Beijos e boa leitura.**

* * *

**1 de Julho de 2013**

O barulho estridente do despertador invadiu os ouvidos de Finn e ele mudou a posição do travesseiro, colocando-o sobre a cabeça, para tentar abafar o ruído, que, no entanto, logo cessou, por ação de sua mulher. Sentiu Rachel se mexer a seu lado e recolocou o travesseiro na posição original, ficando de lado e abrindo os olhos para observá-la, mas encontrou-a já sentada na ponta da cama, alongando os braços acima da cabeça.

"Ei! Aonde você pensa que vai?" Perguntou, contrariado, e ela o encarou, sorrindo, mas continuou se espreguiçando. "Eu quero meu beijo de bom dia, Sra. Hudson!" Ela riu e, então, parou de se espreguiçar e se levantou.

"Se eu te der um beijo de bom dia, aí na cama, eu sei bem aonde ele vai levar, Sr. Hudson. E eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora."

"Como não tem tempo pra isso agora?" Ele perguntou, perplexo, se ajoelhando na cama e se arrastando para sair dela já perto de onde estava a esposa. "Você não inventou alguma dessas aulas matinais, de novo, né, Rach?" Perguntou, se referindo à yoga que ela andara fazendo bem cedinho, alguns meses antes, mas tinha mudado para outro horário porque Finn fazia questão de sexo matinal e que tomassem café da manhã juntos.

"Não." Ela falou, sentindo os braços dele em volta de si, e se virou de frente para ele. "Mas hoje eu preciso chegar realmente cedo ao escritório, porque eu tenho algumas coisas pra revisar e outras pra assinar... e eu vou levar à Quinn pra maternidade no começo da tarde."

"A Quinn vai ter o bebê hoje? Ela não pode esperar o seu irmão voltar e... o feriado passar, não?"

"Finn, não é assim que as coisas funcionam." Ela riu. "A Quinn já passou dos nove meses e não tem contrações, nem dilatação... então a obstetra dela achou melhor induzir o parto, o quanto antes, e marcou pra hoje. O Puck só vai voltar daqui há dez dias... não vai dar pra esperar."

"E sobrou pra você?" Foi a vez dele de rir. "Você vai entrar na sala de parto e filmar tudo, como seu irmão queria fazer?"

"Qual é o problema, amor? É meu sobrinho... ou sobrinha." Deu um tapinha no ombro dele. "Você acha que eu vou desmaiar ou o que?" Ele riu mais e levou mais um tapa.

"Eu acho que você vai ser uma ótima tia... a começar por hoje." Ele declarou. "Mas, primeiro, você tem que ser uma boa esposa... e voltar comigo pra essa cama... ou meu dia vai ser terrível, por sua culpa!" Usou seu tom mais exagerado.

"Finn, eu vou me atrasar." Ela protestou, mas sem muita convicção, porque ele já a estava deitando na cama, enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

"Meu dia tá tranquilo, hoje... eu assumo parte do seu trabalho, junto com o Blaine." Ele resolveu o assunto, já deitado sobre ela, e erguendo sua camisola de cetim azul bebê com renda branca.

Os dois trocaram beijos apaixonados e começaram a se tocar, e se excitar. Ela usou as mãos e depois os pés para se livrar da samba canção de seda que ele usava para dormir, e ele tirou a calcinha dela numa velocidade torturantemente lenta, enquanto beijava cada parte do corpo dela pelo qual ia passando, enquanto executava tal tarefa. Quando havia descartado a peça, foi beijando de novo desde os pés até a virilha, e ficou tocando e beijando bem perto da intimidade dela, criando uma antecipação gostosa nos dois.

"Finn, quer parar com isso!" Ela pediu, ofegante. "Me dá logo o que eu quero... por favor."

"E o que você tanto quer de mim, Sra. Hudson?" Questionou, de um jeito safado, tocando, finalmente, o sexo dela, mas ainda de forma muito sutil, ainda apenas provocando.

"Me faz gozar, nessa sua boca gostosa. Não é isso que você quer também? Sentir o meu gosto... o gosto... huuuuuuuuuum..." Gemeu, sentindo a língua dele pressionar seu clitóris. "... do meu prazer?" Conseguiu completar.

"Tão gostosa!" Ele afirmou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ela, antes de continuar, e fazer exatamente o que ela tinha demandado, levando-a ao orgasmo com lambidas e sugadas certeiras. "Sempre tão gostosa, meu amor." Reiterou, voltando a se deitar sobre ela, que o puxou pelos cabelos, provando do próprio gosto em seus lábios.

"É a sua vez."

"Não." Ele negou, encarando os olhos grandes e brilhantes da mulher. "Agora é a vez de nós dois, juntinhos. Que nem ontem! Eu adoro quando a gente goza junto." Declarou, separando as pernas dela, e penetrando sua cavidade, devagar, mas com força, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto. Invadiu o corpo dela assim, mais algumas vezes, até ela ficar impaciente e segurá-lo junto de si, com os calcanhares em seu traseiro.

Os dois conseguiram, mais uma vez, sincronizar seus momentos de ápice, graças ao conhecimento que um tinha do outro, e ao jeito inigualável como os dois sabiam se amar. Então, depois de um começo de dia irretocável como este, tomaram o café da manhã que a governanta da casa já tinha servido para os dois, e seguiram no carro dela para o prédio do grupo GHShow. Rachel usaria o automóvel para levar a cunhada para o hospital e Finn voltaria em um carro da empresa no final do dia.

A Sra. Hudson ainda teve tempo de revisar algumas coisas e outras ficaram a cargo de Blaine que, antes de finalizar as mais importantes, as mostraria ao Sr. Hudson. Então, no momento em que estava prestes a sair, para passar no apartamento do irmão e ir para o hospital com uma boa margem de tempo, em relação ao horário que tinha sido combinado com a Dra. Daniela, o celular da garota tocou e uma desesperada Santana gritava do outro lado da linha.

"Rachel Hudson, pelo amor que você tem ao Finn... pelo amor que você tem aos SEUS futuros filhos... eu preciso de você! Eu preciso que venha até aqui... pelo amor de Deus!" Ela não parecia estar chorando, mas parecia estar ofegante.

"Calma, Santie. Respira!" Pediu. "Me fala. O que houve? O que tá acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei." Agora, sim, ela começara a chorar. "Eu... acho que são as contrações... dói MUITO!"

"E cadê o Sebastian? Seus pais?"

"O Sebastian tá gravando no México... e meus pais chegam na véspera do feriado só. Eu só tenho você e o Finn, Rachel... pelo amor de Deus!" Como a latina não era de Los Angeles, e tinha se mudado depois do casamento apenas, ela não tinha realmente ninguém mais a quem recorrer.

"Tudo bem, Santana. Fica calma, tá? Seu médico é do Cedars-Sinai, não é?"

"É, sim. Por que?"

"A Quinn vai induzir o parto hoje e a médica dela é de lá também. Eu to indo buscá-la... então fica pronta, que eu pego ela primeiro e depois passo por aí, ok?"

"Ok... só não demora, pelo amor de Deus, Rachel... é sério. Essa coisa dói demais!"

Rachel fez o que pode, mas quando chegou à casa de Quinn, a loirinha, apesar de não estar em trabalho de parto propriamente dito, estava super nervosa com a proximidade do nascimento de seu primeiro filho, e ficava conferindo as coisas milhões de vezes, sempre resolvendo que precisava levar algo mais consigo. A cunhada precisou ser firme com ela, a uma certa altura, ou não só elas chegariam atrasadas, e deixariam a médica esperando, como Santana e o menino que ela esperava poderiam ter problemas.

"Será possível que tudo meu tem que ser sempre compartilhado? Será que eu nunca vou ter um momento só pra mim?" Quinn falava mais consigo mesma no carro, apesar do tom de voz até mais alto que o normal. "Primeiro foi meu casamento que foi duplo e agora eu vou ter filho no mesmo dia que a Santana!" Soltou, sem pensar, mas Rachel não falou nada, apenas continuou dirigindo rumo à casa da amiga. "Me desculpa, Rach. Me... desculpa, por favor. Eu não queria ter falado isso... de verdade! Eu sou muito grata a você pelo lance todo do casamento..."

"Tá tudo bem, cunhada!" Rachel falou, sincera. "Você tá nervosa e... realmente, vai ser meio chato, porque você vai ter que comemorar sempre os aniversários do meu sobrinho ou sobrinha junto o do Patrick... e eu prevejo muita confusão por isso." Riu.

"Tudo bem, né? Paciência! O pior é se for uma menina, porque os temas de aniversário são diferentes e tal." Disse, mais calma. "Eu acho que, no fundo, eu to é com inveja da Santana, e não chateada por ela também ter o filho hoje."

"Inveja, Q? Mas por que você estaria com inveja?"

"Ah! Eu fiz tanta questão de parto normal, de não saber o sexo antes, de deixar tudo ser uma grande surpresa e... olha só pra mim agora! Indo fazer uma cesariana com hora marcada." Declarou, chateada. "Meu marido tá longe..."

"O dela também, se serve de consolo. E vocês duas tão contando igualmente com uma amiga que nem gravidez sabe ainda o que é!"

"É, mas ela que é toda prática... que já deu até nome pro menino dela... é quem deveria estar fazendo com tudo marcadinho, mas... a natureza quis dar esse presente pra ela, que não deu pra mim." Quinn vim Rachel olhar para ela pelo retrovisor e se envergonhou. "Viu? Eu disse que tava com inveja... e isso é horrível!" Choramingou.

"Quinn!" Rachel colocou a mão para trás, pegando, por alguns segundos, a da cunhada, sem tirar os olhos do caminho. "Tá tudo bem! Você queria que tudo fosse perfeito, no nascimento do seu primeiro filho... é só isso. Mas quer saber? O importante é que ELE... ou ela... vai ser perfeito, saudável... e vai nos dar muito orgulho, muitas alegrias. Quando você olhar pro rostinho do seu bebê, você nem vai se lembrar qual foi o tipo de parto usado."

"Você tem razão." Sorriu. "Olha lá! O que a maluca tá fazendo na calçada, meu Deus?" Surpreendeu-se ao ver que Santana, depois de ter recebido o telefonema delas, minutos antes, já estava em frente à portaria do edifício onde morava, com uma bolsa de itens para maternidade, enquanto ela estava levando duas abarrotadas.

"É... vocês são mesmo diferentes." Rachel riu da situação.

A morena parou o carro e colocou mais uma barriguda nervosa no banco de trás. A caminho do hospital, Quinn falava sem parar sobre o erro que tinha sido não saber o sexo do bebê, afinal tudo o que ganhava era verde ou amarelo. Ela já não aguentavam mais nem ver tais cores e a criança ainda nem tinha chegado a esse mundo!

"O que faz as pessoas acharem que devem dar coisas dessa cor quando a gente diz que não sabe se é menino ou menina?"

Santana praticamente urrava de dor e as poucas palavras que ela conseguia formar, aos gritos, acabam saindo em espanhol, o que, para Quinn e Rachel, era quase equivalente aos urros. A Sra. Hudson até se surpreendeu por ter conseguido chegar ao hospital com o carro e seus cinco ocupantes inteiros, depois da quantidade de sustos que levou no trajeto.

Cada uma das gestantes foi recebida por seu médico e encaminhada para um quarto, onde foram preparadas por enfermeiras para os procedimentos. A Dra. Daniela, conhecedora da vontade da Sra. Puckerman de ter seu filho por parto normal, aplicou um medicamento chamado Ocitocina por meio do soro, para provocar contrações, e felizmente a medida foi bem sucedida.

Rachel ficava indo de um quarto para outro, para dar apoio às duas amigas, mas ficou em uma situação difícil quando uma enfermeira foi chamá-la no de Santana, avisando que o parto de Quinn iria começar, e a latina, cujas contrações já estavam ocorrendo em um intervalo bem pequeno, indicando a proximidade do próprio parto, agarrou a mão dela, implorando para que ela não a deixasse sozinha.

A garota não queria deixar a amiga, de modo algum, mas, por outro lado, tinha prometido ao irmão, pelo telefone, um dia antes, ao saber que o parto tinha sido agendado, que filmaria tudo. Ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, enquanto a enfermeira a encarava, aguardando que ela a acompanhasse, e Santana apertava a sua mão, chorando de dor. No entanto, quanto mais pensava menos sabia o que fazer. Ela iria magoar alguém de qualquer jeito!

No entanto, como Rachel quase sempre foi uma pessoa que pode contar com a sorte, a solução apareceu bem na sua frente. Blaine, que tinha esquecido de dar a ela dois documentos que precisavam ser assinados até o final do dia, entrou no quarto, com os papéis na mão.

"Rachel, honey, eu esqueci desses dois." Afirmou, entregando-os. "Como elas estão?"

"Elas tão bem... mas eu não! Eu sou uma só, caramba! Eu quero ser uma boa irmã, uma boa cunhada, uma boa amiga... mas não dá! Isso parece impossível, sendo uma só, nesse momento!" Blaine ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Elas vão parir ao mesmo tempo." Explicou, em um sussurro, e ele fez uma careta.

"Caraca!" Exclamou, batendo na testa.

"Mas eu... acho que eu tive uma ideia, pra isso não ser um desastre completo." Ele a olhou questionador, de novo. "Você filma o parto do Quinn, pro meu irmão... e eu fico com a Santana, que já tá agarrada em mim."

"Filmar o parto?" Ele quase gritou. "Mas... será que eu consigo? Eu não lido muito bem com essa coisa de sangue."

"Você pode ficar aqui e eu vou, então." Propôs, mas, nesse momento exato Santana deu um grito que fez o interior dele estremecer.

"Não... não, não, não... eu vou. Eu vou." Mudou de ideia. "Onde está a câmera?"

"Me dá isso aqui e pega na minha bolsa, enquanto eu assino." Ela pegou os documentos e a caneta que ele tinha no bolso da camisa, e largou Santana apenas tempo suficiente para assiná-los e colocá-los em lugar seguro, enquanto Blaine pegava a filmadora. "Enfermeira, ele vai no meu lugar, ok?" A garota assentiu.

Minutos depois, a Sra. Smythe dava à luz Patrick Smythe, levando Rachel às lágrimas. Ela nunca tinha assistido a um parto e a emoção era indescritivelmente grande. Então, enquanto Santana segurava o pequeno garotinho em seus braços, Blaine voltou, devolvendo a câmera, pegando os documentos e informando que Rachel tinha uma sobrinha, o que a fez chorar ainda mais, e sair correndo para o quarto da cunhada, depois de dar um beijo no rosto da amiga e se assegurar de que ela ficaria bem.

Encontrou Quinn emocionadíssima, como era de se esperar, e as duas ligaram juntas para Puck, dando as notícias. O marido de uma e irmão da outra perguntou o que ambas achavam sobre batizarem a menininha com o nome Marie, e as duas concordaram que era um belo nome e que, apesar de ele só estar vendo a imagem da pequena pelo aparelho celular, tinha escolhido um nome que combinava com ela perfeitamente, por alguma razão.

Rachel entrou em contato com Sebastian, porque Santana estava muito casada após o parto e dormira, e, enfim, ligou para o próprio marido, contanto como tudo tinha acontecido e elogiando os bebês, que ele mesmo veria, poucas horas depois.

"Deu vontade de ter um também?" Finn perguntou, mais tarde, já pessoalmente, enquanto a esposa ninava Patrick.

"Não agora." Ela respondeu, sorrindo. "A gente ainda vive meio em lua de mel... meio recuperando o nosso tempo perdido... e, além disso, a gente acabou de fundar a emissora... eu to cheia de compromissos. A gente vai ter os nossos, no momento certo."

"Ótimo!" Ele concordou, sorridente. "Não leva a mal... eu... é claro que eu quero muito ter filhos com você. Eu imagino sempre uma miniaturazinha sua, me olhando com esses olhos lindos e tirando o que quiser de mim. Só que..." Ficou sem jeito, mas continuou. "Eu sei que é um pouco egoísta, mas, depois de tudo que a gente passou, eu não to preparado pra dividir o seu amor, ainda. Eu preciso de você só pra mim, por um tempo."

"Tá tudo bem, meu amor!" Ela assegurou. "Eu também me sinto assim. Eu quero ser a única tirando o que quiser de você, por enquanto." Brincou.

Então Quinn, que tinha acordado e recebido o consentimento da médica para se levantar um pouco, contanto que não cometesse excessos, chegou ao quarto de Santana, com Marie nos braços. Antes que qualquer um dos adultos pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, todavia, os dois recém-nascidos começaram a chorar, sem parar, deixando as mães de primeira viagem assustadas e o casal que sequer estava preparado para ter filhos mais ainda.

Rachel entregou Patrick para Santana, e uma das enfermeiras fez algumas perguntas sobre amamentação, troca de fraldas e outros detalhes, mas não havia motivo aparente para que as crianças chorassem, então as mães simplesmente ficaram com elas em seus colos, ninando-as, e esperando o que deveria ser birra passar.

Quinn caminhou até perto da cama da amiga para conhecer o menino dela e mostra-lhe a sua pequena loirinha, e foi então que, surpreendendo a todos, os bebês pararam de chorar ao mesmo tempo, exatamente como tinham começado, como se sentissem a presença um do outro.

"Acho que eles já se gostam." Rachel comentou baixo com Finn, orgulhosa de ambos os "sobrinhos".

"Coitado do Puck!" Finn respondeu mais baixo ainda. "Não sei se eu ia querer um filho do Sebastian com a Santana namorando uma filha minha, não." Debochou.

Os quatro adultos ficaram mais algum tempo observando os bebês que seriam por algum tempo o centro das atenções de todo o grupo.

Eles nunca poderiam imaginar como as histórias das pessoas se escrevem e como o mundo dá exatamente as voltas que tem que dar!


	8. Chapter 8

**15 de janeiro de 2026**

"Obrigada mesmo por ficar com as meninas hoje, San!" Rachel agradeceu, se despedindo da amiga, em frente à porta da casa dos Smythe.

"Eu já disse... é um prazer!" Santana assegurou. "Não só porque, quando as suas filhas tão aqui, as mulheres são maioria, como porque eu me divirto muito com a presença delas!" Sorriu. "A Lauren e a Brianna não se desgrudam! Nem parece que estudam juntas todos os dias. E a Aubrey fica toda enciumada, o que é engraçado, mas também acaba sendo muito fofo, porque, por mais que a Brie adore a Lau, ela nunca deixa a irmã de fora pra valer! Além disso, tem o Logan,que implica com as três, o tempo todo, principalmente com a Brie. E aí vem o Patrick e defende as meninas, sempre todo cheio de razão, como um bom irmão mais velho... e como qualquer Smythe, é claro!" Riu.

"Eu ainda acho que ficar com cinco crianças deve ser uma loucura! Pra mim, é sempre mais tranquilo porque, no máximo, eu fico com as quatro meninas... e é bem raro." Comentou, se referindo às suas duas filhas, à de Santana e à sobrinha Marie. "Se você preferir, eu posso..."

"Rach! Por favor, confia em mim! O Sebastian tá viajando... de novo..." Observou, descontente. "...e ficar com eles vai ser uma ótima distração. Curte sua noite com o Finn... e aproveita pra dizer a ele pra parar de mandar o meu marido pra longe." As duas riram.

"Eu vou indo, então." Rach disse, finalmente, abraçando a outra morena.

"Até amanhã... e eu vou querer saber de tudo!" A latina, por sua vez, avisou.

Há muito tempo Rachel não tinha uma noite inteira sozinha com o marido. Era super difícil, tendo filhas de dez e nove anos totalmente apaixonadas pelo pai. Porém, graças à ajuda de uma das melhores amigas de ambos, aquela noite seria somente deles, que tinham muita coisa para comemorar.

Após deixar a casa dos Smythe, Rachel liberou as empregadas da mansão para onde ela e Finn tinham se mudado havia algum tempo, e começou, ela mesma, a preparar não somente um dos pratos favoritos dele, como também uma das sobremesas. Com tudo bem encaminhado, tomou banho e colocou um vestido preto simples, mas que a fazia sentir-se bonita e sexy, e ficou lendo na sala de estar à espera do Sr. Hudson.

"Que cheiro bom é esse?" Ele perguntou, minutos depois, entrando no cômodo, antes de cumprimentá-la com um beijo rápido nos lábios. "É o que eu to pensando?"

"Uhum..." Ela respondeu, sorrindo, e puxando-o pela gravata para colar seus lábios de novo.

"Eu pensei que você quisesse aproveitar que as meninas foram pra Santana e sair pra comemorar num restaurante... Marston's talvez." Comentou.

"Eu prefiro aproveitar pra ficar com você... conversar em paz... relaxar, namorar." Respondeu, soltando a gravata dele, mas sorrindo sugestivamente.

"Por mim, tá perfeito!" Concordou, sorrindo de lado. "Jamais vou reclamar do seu ravióli de camarão, com molho de gorgonzola e nozes... e muito menos de passar um tempo curtindo você. Além disso..." Respirou fundo. "...eu confesso que preciso relaxar, porque o dia foi fantástico pra nós, mas bem exaustivo."

"Toma um banho, que eu vou dar os últimos toques, enquanto isso." Ela informou, já deixando o sofá.

"Okay." Ele lhe deu mais um beijo, enquanto afrouxava a gravata. "Eu ia me esquecendo... isso aqui é pra você." Desistiu de sair da sala e pegou uma sacola que havia colocado sobre a mesa, entregando-a à esposa.

"O que é?" Perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava. "Ué! Isso é na China... e você já me deu..."

"Não é um presente meu... infelizmente." Ele interrompeu, antecipando o raciocínio dela. "É dos chineses."

"E por que os chineses me mandariam um presente tão caro? E igualzinho aos que o meu marido me dá?" Questionou, confusa, enquanto ele se servia de uma dose de scotch.

"O presente caro é bem óbvio! O negócio que fizemos com eles é muito bom pra nós, mas é ótimo para eles também! Ele quer agradar." Lembrou-a da parceria com os orientais, que era justamente o motivo pelo qual o casal tinha decidido que merecia uma comemoração só deles naquela noite. "Quanto ao fato de eles terem mandado uma caixinha de música, isso aconteceu porque eu comentei, em uma das reuniões, com o Shu-How Lin, que eu sempre te dou caixinhas como essa, quando voltamos de viagens, e que eu queria ter te dado uma com o Templo Shaolin, ao voltarmos da China, mas meu joalheiro não tinha conseguido fazer um protótipo que me agradasse, e eu acabei te dando uma com a Muralha. Eu nem me toquei que ele tinha perguntado tantos detalhes sobre elas!"

"Meu Deus, meu amor! A gente precisa pensar num modo de agradecer!" Preocupou-se.

"Eu já encomendei uma joia para a Sra. Shu-How Lin." Sorriu, vaidoso. "Te vejo em uns dez minutos." Completou, saindo da sala, com sua bebida na mão, e indo tomar banho afinal, enquanto ela foi a seu closet e colocou a nova caixinha de música junto às demais.

Havia um número considerável delas, que correspondia aos muitos lugares do mundo que o casal tinha visitado junto. Todas se pareciam com aquela que ele enviara para ela depois da noite quase clandestina de amor que tinham compartilhado em Paris, muitos anos antes, e que, na época, haviam pensado ser a última. A caixinha nova só não tinha em comum com as demais uma canção que tivesse relação também com a viagem ou com algum momento especial desta, o que fez Rachel sorrir, lembrando-se de que uma das muitas coisas que amava em Finn era o fato de ele sempre dar atenção a detalhes que escapavam à maioria das pessoas.

O jantar estava delicioso e, depois dele, o casal aproveitou que aquela estava sendo uma das noites mais frias dos últimos tempos e ficou trocando carinhos e conversando próximo à lareira. Uma música ambiente tocava e eles falavam de seus trabalhos, dos amigos, das famílias e, principalmente, das duas princesas da casa, das quais os dois, mesmo felizes por estarem juntos, não deixavam de estar sentindo um pouco de falta.

"A professora da Brie disse que ela tá tendo um pouco de dificuldade com matemática. Você acha que seria o caso de contratar um professor particular?" Rachel perguntou, apreensiva.

"Talvez." O marido respondeu, tranquilo. "Mas talvez seja melhor tentar estudar com ela antes... conversar... pra que ela não se sinta pressionada, logo de cara."

"Você tem razão. Eu só não sou também muito boa em matemática." Riu.

"Nem eu, mas a gente pode dar uma olhada na matéria. Ela só tem dez anos, então talvez não seja uma parte muito complicada pra gente."

"Eu vou fazer isso... e também olhar as redações da Aubrey. A Srta. Wells disse que ela é ótima na gramática, mas objetiva demais. Ela acha que talvez seja necessário colocá-la numa atividade ligada às artes... algo pra exercitar o lado criativo."

"Elas são muito diferentes, não é? Nem parecem ser as duas uma combinação de nós dois!"

"Realmente! Elas são bem diferentes... principalmente no jeito, nos gostos, na personalidade. Maaaaas... são igualmente perfeitas!" Sorriu e ele fez o mesmo, concordando.

"E, graças a Deus, nunca nos deram problemas... sempre foram tranquilas. Isso elas tem em comum." Acrescentou.

"Sim, isso é verdade! Mas, mesmo assim... tranquilas ou não... nós somos pais e, semana que vem, temos duas reuniões pra ir na escola! E eu não sei como vai ser porque também é a semana da estreia do 'Vestindo a série' e eu vou estar toda enrolada." Rachel lembrou do novo programa da emissora que ela presidia, sobre os figurinos das séries de época de outros canais do grupo.

"Eu vou. Quais são os dias?"

"Terça e quarta... mas não vai ficar complicado pra você, amor?"

"Eu me viro!" Disse, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dela, daquele conhecido jeito seu que fazia tudo parecer sempre muito simples.

"Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais eu tenho certeza de que eu não poderia mesmo ter um marido melhor! Além de você me amar como me ama... de me fazer sentir linda, sexy, especial, poderosa, todos os dias... ainda é um pai incrível! Eu nunca soube de um dos meus irmãos ou do Sebastian se oferecendo pra substituir as mulheres em nenhuma atividade relacionada às crianças... e o Blaine só vai à reunião de pais porque os filhos dele só tem pais!" Riu. "Eu tava esperando a hora em que a gente fosse dormir, pra te mostrar uma coisa... pra gente curtir mais um pouco um ao outro, mas... vem! Eu não quero esperar mais!" Ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão.

Os dois andaram um pouco e chegaram a um dos quartos da casa, que servia, até então, de quarto de hóspedes, onde Rachel parou. Sob o olhar confuso dele, ela abriu a porta e revelou um cômodo decorado de forma totalmente diferente da qual ele se lembrava, mas com objetos que ele sabia muito bem de onde tinham saído. Havia miniaturas de carrinhos, trenzinho e caminhões, e havia bolas, lego e videogame. As paredes tinham sido pintadas de azul claro e o berço, o trocador de fraldas, a poltrona e a cômoda, montados no ambiente, eram também dessa mesma cor.

"Um quarto de bebê? De... menino?" Finn perguntou, um pouco nervoso.

"Sim, meu amor. Um quarto de menino... do nosso menino."

"Mas, Rach..."

"Quando eu insisti tanto em comemorar hoje, eu não estava só me referindo ao contrato com os chineses, Finn. A gente tem outra coisa pra comemorar... a gente vai ter outro filho! A gente conseguiu... eu to grávida!" Contou, emocionada, e ele, depois de alguns segundos sem reação, a abraçou com força e começou a rir de pura felicidade, rodando com ela nos braços.

Durante muitos anos, o assunto filhos tinha sido um verdadeiro tabu entre eles. Como a segunda gravidez de Rachel tinha sido de risco, depois do nascimento de Aubrey Finn tinha decidido fingir que as duas filhas eram o suficiente para ele, pois não queria ver a mulher passar por nenhuma restrição de novo ou mais um filho seu chegar ao mundo fraco e precisando de cuidados especiais.

Rachel, contudo, sempre imaginara que o marido quisesse mais filhos e, especialmente, que ele quisesse um menino. Quando Kurt e Blaine adotaram Clive, ela pode ver em seus olhos o desejo e a dor que ele estava escondendo, mas ele ainda tentou negar. No entanto, Finn não pode mais esconder o que sentia quando, no meio da mudança para a casa nova, a Sra. Hudson encontrou algumas caixas com brinquedos e outros itens para garoto que ele guardava, desde sua própria infância, na esperança de passá-los a um filho.

Então tinham começado as inúmeras e longas conversas, algumas terminando até em discussões. Mesmo admitindo que queria ter tido outros filhos, Finn continuava se negando a deixar que Rachel parasse de tomar anticoncepcional, porque permanecia na sua cabeça a ideia de que ela poderia ter problemas de novo, e até piores, visto que, além de tudo, agora ela estava mais velha.

Rachel, por sua vez, não queria fazer nada às escondidas, e insistia no diálogo. Foi necessário não somente falar muito, como levar o teimoso pai de suas meninas a alguns especialistas para que, enfim, ele entendesse que a gravidez de risco tinha pouquíssima chance de se repetir, pois tinha acontecido por motivos específicos, que, no fundo, ele conhecia (o que talvez fosse até pior, porque ele se sentia culpado) e não por alguma característica de Rachel ou do casal.

Agora, meses depois, ali estavam eles, finalmente prestes a ter mais um bebê, e não poderiam estar mais felizes! Mas, mesmo assim, Finn ainda estava receoso com relação a uma coisa.

"Rach, meu amor, eu to MUITO feliz!" Ele disse, parando e olhando bem nos olhos dela. "Mas, ainda assim, esse quarto... eu não sei..."

"Nós tínhamos concordado que usaríamos as suas coisas pra decorar o quarto do nosso menininho, não?" Ela falava como se não fosse nada demais.

"Eu sei, mas... Rach, a gente não sabe se é um menino! Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada... eu nunca quis. Se for outra menina, eu vou amar do mesmo jeito e..."

"Finn? Olha pra mim!" Pediu. "Não há mal nenhum em querer um menino... e eu não vou achar, por isso, que você ama menos as nossas princesas... ou que só vai amar esse aqui..." Disse, colocando a mão dele em seu ventre. "...se ele for um rapazinho. Eu montei esse quarto agora, mesmo sem saber, porque eu SINTO que vai ser menino... e também porque, se não for, eu sei que a gente vai ter amor pra ele E pra um menino. A gente não vai desmontar esse quarto."

"Como assim?" Ele ficou confuso.

"Eu decidi que, se tivermos um garoto, esse será o quarto dele... mas, se não sair um machinho da minha barriga, nós vamos adotar um! O que você acha?" O semblante dele não estava entregando nada, o que a deixou apreensiva, mas, então, depois da pergunta dela, ele sorriu amplamente e voltou a abraçá-la e a rodopiar com ela em seus braços.

"Eu acho que eu sou um cara muito mal acostumado, por você sempre ter a solução perfeita pra tudo, Sra. Hudson! Eu acho que eu sou abençoado por ter você, a Brie, a Aub e esse feijãozinho crescendo aqui na sua barriga! Eu acho... eu SEI que eu te amo por isso e por tudo... e que você faz florescer tanto amor em mim que eu poderia ter mais um time inteiro de filhos e teria muito amor pra todos eles!" Sorriu, genuinamente feliz com sua vida.

"Eu também te amo, Finn. Muito! E, já que o seu lado família tá aflorado, será que eu posso pedir uma coisa?" Ela perguntou, hesitante, com uma careta no rosto, e ele assentiu. "Vamos buscar as meninas? Eu to doida pra contar pra elas e cheia de saudades já. Acho que é meu instinto materno que já tá aumentando." Riu.

Ele esperava ter uma noite romântica e sensual com a esposa, quando chegou em casa, e os planos tinham mudado drasticamente. Entretanto, tinha sido a mudança drástica mais gostosa de todos os tempos! Eles fizeram amor naquela noite, mas só depois de dividir as boas novas com as meninas, que amaram a ideia de ter um irmão como se fossem ganhar um boneco especial, e de colocar as duas na cama.

Finn não queria nutrir esperança demais e nem diria nada a Rachel, para que ela não pensasse tê-lo decepcionado, no futuro, se ele estivesse errado. Mas a verdade é que, naquela noite, ele foi dormir com a sensação de que um Hudson varão viria ao mundo, e que seria uma linda miniatura dele!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo dedicado àquele que, tanto quanto nós, acreditava que Finchel is forever... (apesar de o capítulo não ser focado em Finchel)**

* * *

**16 de março de 2024**

Finn se despediu da esposa antes que ela saísse do elevador, e subiu mais um andar, chegando à presidência do grupo GHShow, para mais um dia de trabalho. Passou, como sempre, por vários funcionários, cumprimentando-os, animado, e perguntando sobre o filho de um, que tivera febre na semana anterior, a noiva do outro, que estivera se queixando de estar sendo enrolada, o time de futebol americano do seguinte, que tivera uma vitória incrível no final de semana.

"Bom dia, Rose." Desejou à ultima pessoa com quem falaria antes de entrar, finalmente, em sua sala, mas ao invés de simplesmente responder de volta com um sorriso, como fazia diariamente, a secretária levantou-se, colocando-se na frente dele e fazendo com que parasse de caminhar.

"Bom dia, Finn. Quer dizer..." Fez uma pausa, respirando fundo, para tentar se acalmar, o que não surtiu efeito. "Eu temo que seu dia não vá começar tão bem assim, mas, veja bem, eu não tive como impedir e, quando eu soube era tarde e eu já tinha deixado..."

"Calma, Rose." Ele pediu, colocando a mão em um dos ombros da nervosa garota. "Me diz o que aconteceu."

"Há uma mulher sentada na sua sala." Ela disse, um pouco mais lentamente. "Eu deixei entrar porque você sempre recebe todo mundo, e mantém até as portas literalmente abertas. Só depois o Edgar venho até aqui e me disse que acha que é a sua sogra... e que você não fala com a sua sogra. Eu sinto muito!"

"Shelby?" Ele disse, e dizer que ele estava surpreso seria minimizar muito o seu estado. Ele não via a mãe de Rachel havia mais ou menos vinte anos!

"Sim, foi esse o nome que ela me deu mesmo." A funcionária afirmou, ficando ainda mais preocupada ao ver o semblante do chefe.

"Tá tudo bem, Rose. Você não teve culpa." Assegurou. "A única coisa que eu vou te pedir é que transfira essa senhora para a sala de reuniões e eu estarei lá, daqui a pouco." Ia saindo, mas voltou. "Pede também ao Jim pra levar chá pra gente, depois que eu entrar. Camomila, de preferência, ou outra coisa calmante."

Finn foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, mais de uma vez. Alguma coisa muito séria deveria estar acontecendo para que Shelby fosse procurar por ele, e o próprio encontro era motivo de preocupação, pois ele não tinha capacidade de prever como se comportaria ao ficar cara a cara com ela. Passou mais ou menos uns dez minutos dentro do banheiro, que lhe pareceram apenas segundos, porque ele queria poder continuar ali e não enfrentar qualquer diálogo com a sogra.

Para Shelby, no entanto, os minutos durante os quais esperou o genro pareceram horas! Precisava falar com ele, o mais rápido possível pois, demorara muito para decidir procurar pela filha e, ainda mais, para decidir que seria melhor falar com ele primeiro, mas, uma vez tomada a decisão, ansiedade por aquela conversa era a coisa mais forte que conseguia sentir. Havia muita tristeza, vazio, saudades, que eram os sentimentos que tinham levado à própria decisão, mas eles tinham, no momento, a sua força diminuída pelo medo de senti-los para sempre.

"Bom dia." Finn disse, em tom solene, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Bom dia." A mulher que o aguardava respondeu, baixinho e com a voz trêmula.

"Quanto anos, Shelby!" Ele comentou, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para a que ela ocupava, observando as próprias mãos, pousadas sobre o colo. Não pode deixar de reparar que ela estava bem diferente da mulher que conhecera tanto tempo antes, não somente pela idade, mas pela sobriedade de suas roupas, pelo rosto praticamente limpo de maquiagem, por estar bem mais magra e até um pouco abatida, e por estar praticamente encolhida na cadeira, parecendo temer olhá-lo. "Eu não gostaria de ser rude, mas não posso deixar de perguntar o que faz aqui."

"É claro, Finn." Ela levantou os olhos, encontrando os dele, afinal, mas sem o olhar superior e desafiador de outros tempos. Até sorriu de um modo que ele classificaria como tímido, antes de continuar falando. "É óbvio que se surpreende com a minha visita. Não o culpo."

"Eu pedi chá de camomila. Espero que seja do seu gosto." Ele falou, quando foram interrompidos pelo copeiro, e ela acenou positivamente.

"Açúcar ou adoçante?" O rapaz perguntou, servindo-a.

"Açúcar. Obrigada!" Ela respondeu com simpatia e Finn enrugou a testa, mas ela não percebeu, pois tinha os olhos perdidos no líquido que o garoto mexia. "Finn, eu não vou fazer rodeios, porque não quero tomar seu tempo e porque não tenho eu muito tempo também para adiar mais o que vim fazer aqui." Continuou, tomando um gole do chá. "Queria procurar minha filha, mas sei que ela não me receberia. Sei que ela se sentiria traindo você, se me visse, depois de tudo que fiz a vocês dois."

"Você é mãe dela e, se ela quisesse te ver, te perdoar, eu não poderia me sentir traído."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Só não sei se ela quer, Shelby. Eu não me sentiria traído por ela, mas não sei se ela quer isso!" Afirmou, sincero.

"Você me deixaria conhecer minhas netas, Finn? Suas filhas?" Perguntou e ele ficou pensativo. Como Rachel nunca falava da mãe, ele nunca havia pensado em, um dia, ter que tomar essa decisão.

"Não acho que eu tenha o direito de impedir, se a mãe delas quiser que você conheça as duas." Decidiu. "Mas você mesma disse que ela não falaria com você e... não acho que esteja muito errada quando diz isso, então..." Deu de ombros.

"Você ajudaria uma pessoa que só te fez mal na vida, Finn? Me ajudaria, convencendo Rachel a falar comigo... a me deixar ver suas filhas, a me deixar participar das festas de famílias, durante os poucos anos que me restam?" Ele a olhou, incerto sobre o que responder. "Sei que estou te pedindo generosidade demais, sem merecer um pingo dela, Finn! Nem mesmo quando você e Rachel se casaram, eu reconheci que o que tinha feito anos antes tinha sido errado e isso fez de mim uma mãe da pior espécie, uma pessoa da pior espécie! Mas não tenho a quem recorrer! Merecendo ou não, tenho que te pedir... te implorar, para que fale com ela."

"Por que agora? Por que depois de tantos anos?"

"Porque só agora posso pedir perdão a ela... a vocês dois. Porque só agora, velha, fraca, sozinha, eu entendi o sentido da palavra família. Só perdendo o único homem que amei para um câncer devastador como o que Giancarlo teve, eu passei a acreditar em amor, em amor de verdade." Tomou mais um gole de chá, deixando que se misturassem em seus lábios o doce da bebida e o sal das lágrimas que escorriam livremente. Finn nunca tinha pensado em ver aquela mulher tão desarmada! "Gian me deixou muitos bens, sabe? E, no entanto, eu não tenho vontade de estar na mansão da Riviera Francesa, pois cada canto me lembra os olhos dele, o seu sorriso largo. Não tenho vontade de estar no apartamento em Paris, porque escuto a risada dele, como se estivesse no cômodo ao lado e nem de velejar em nosso iate, porque não tenho os braços dele a minha volta, me protegendo do vento."

"Eu sinto muito." Finn falou, com toda a sinceridade, pois não estava nele regozijar-se com o sofrimento alheio, mesmo que a pessoa que o carregava tivesse errado com ele como nenhuma outra.

"Só quando cuidava do meu marido, eu entendi o que minha filha entendeu quando ela ainda era uma adolescente. Quando amamos alguém, amamos pra valer alguém, não há nada que possa nos completar ou ser mais importante do que a presença da pessoa ao nosso lado. Por isso, agora, sei que o que fiz foi errado. Só agora! E só agora posso pedir perdão."

"Entendo." Ele também bebeu chá, tentando ganhar tempo. Não sabia muito bem como lidar com aquilo. "Mas talvez não seja tão simples pra Rachel aceitar seu pedido." Escolheu o caminho da honestidade. "Ou talvez ela te perdoe, mas não seja tão simples conviver com você."

"Você pode, pelo menos, dizer a ela que não se opõe, como me disse?" Questionou, levantando-se. "E entregar isso a ela?" Deu a ele um envelope e pegou a bolsa que estava a seu lado.

"Isso eu posso fazer." Confirmou e apertou a mão que ela lhe ofereceu, observando a mulher caminhar, cabisbaixa, e deixar a sala de reuniões.

Tentou trabalhar por algumas horas, mas Shelby não saía da sua cabeça, então, na hora do almoço, pediu que Rose desmarcasse seus compromissos daquela tarde e foi até a presidência da TVZoom. Entrou na sala da mulher e a encontrou no telefone, falando animadamente com algum diretor de um dos programas da emissora, mas ela o conhecia tão bem que, ao ver seu semblante carregado, não somente se despediu apressadamente de seu interlocutor, como seu sorriso subiu, dando lugar a uma testa franzida que denotava preocupação.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amor?" Perguntou, se aproximando e começando a mexer com os botões da camisa dele.

"Eu preciso conversar com você, Rach. Será que a gente pode almoçar?"

"Eu tenho uma hora, sim, mas é alguma coisa grave? Alguma coisa com as meninas?"

"Não é nada com as meninas e nem grave, mas talvez seja melhor você desmarcar seus compromissos da tarde. Eu desmarquei os meus."

"E não é grave?" Ela riu de nervoso.

"É sério." Ele pegou as mãos dela nas suas, beijando-as. "É um assunto delicado. Mas não é grave, porque não envolve saúde, nenhum acidente, nada disso. Não precisa ficar nervosa."

"Okay." Ela não se convenceu, afinal tinha que ser sério para eles estarem deixando ambos de trabalhar por uma tarde inteira. Fez, no entanto, o que ele disse, pegando sua bolsa e seguindo-o até o carro que ele mesmo fazia questão de dirigir todas as manhãs.

Foram almoçar em um restaurante isolado, onde foram atendidos por um maitre que já os conhecia e que lhes acompanhou até uma mesa também isolada em relação às dos demais clientes. Pediram vinho, água e entradas, e Finn pediu ao garçom que lhes desse um pouco mais de tempo para fazer suas escolhas, e o rapaz felizmente entendeu perfeitamente bem o pedido de privacidade.

Então, Finn contou a Rachel sobre a visita de sua mãe e sobre a conversa que os dois haviam tido, surpreendendo a esposa, que havia pensado em vários problemas, mas por cuja cabeça não tinha passado nem por um milésimo de segundo a possibilidade da volta de um fantasma como Shelby para suas vidas.

"E você me disse que não era grave!" Massageou as têmporas, fechando os olhos. Estava se sentindo mal como há muito tempo não se sentia.

"Eu disse que não era uma questão do tipo vida ou morte, mas que era sério."

"Me dá a tal carta." Pediu, e ele lhe entregou o pedaço de papel.

"Então?" Foi ele quem ficou nervoso, depois de minutos de silêncio com ela olhando o conteúdo do envelope.

"Ela me pede perdão e diz que quer fazer isso pessoalmente, se eu der a chance a ela. Pede pra eu deixar que ela conheça as meninas, e que participe das coisas da família, porque ela está afastada também dos meus irmãos, já que fazemos tudo juntos... as festas e tal."

"Sei que é difícil pensar em conviver com ela, Rach." Afirmou, segurando a mãe dela por cima da mesa. "Mas eu acho que você deve pensar bem! Ela tá velha, sem ninguém, abatida, e você pode se sentir culpada depois, se der as costas pra ela."

"Foi ela quem escolheu isso, Finn."

"Eu sei. Sei melhor que ninguém! Poderia ter ficado sem você pro resto da minha vida, por causa dela." Lembrou. "Mas você não precisa ser a melhor amiga dela, de uma hora pra outra. Você não precisa ter uma relação de intimidade e cumplicidade com ela. Só deixa ela fazer parte da família... ir aos aniversários dos netos, às comemorações do final do ano."

"Eu não sei se eu quero ela perto das minhas filhas, meu amor."

"Ela não pode mais nos fazer mal, babe. Ela não pode fazer nenhum mal às meninas e, sinceramente, eu nem acho que ela pense mais do jeito como ela pensava antes, pra tentar passar algum valor equivocada pra Brie e pra Aubrey."

Rachel trocou um olhar triste com ele, que apertou mais a mão dela, passando segurança. Ela sabia que ele apoiaria qualquer decisão que ela tomasse, mas ainda queria saber como ele se sentia de verdade em relação à presença de Shelby. Afinal, ele não tinha qualquer obrigação de parente, e também teria que lidar com ela, se Rachel decidisse dar uma chance à mãe.

"Como você se sentiria com ela dentro da sua casa? Como você se sentiria com ela convivendo com as SUAS filhas? Essa decisão não pode ser só minha, quando ela também fez tanto mal pra você."

"Eu vi a fragilidade dela, Rach. Ela PRECISA de você, dos seus irmãos, dos netos. Eu não ficaria com a minha consciência tranquila, se, pra não conviver com ela, eu acabasse me tornando responsável por ela continuar sozinha... passar os últimos anos dela assim." Ele bebeu vinho, mas continuou quando Rachel permaneceu em silêncio. "Não é que eu tenha esquecido tudo, e vá me tornar um genro super próximo dela, mas eu tenho compaixão. E as meninas também tem curiosidade pra conhecer a avó. Elas acham que ela mora longe, mas, se souberem que ela voltou pra cá, vão fazer perguntas." Acrescentou.

"Ela diz na carta que tá morando em Nova York. Veio a Los Angeles só pra falar com você mesmo e volta amanhã pra lá. Você acha que poderíamos fazer uma viagem rápida, no fim de semana?" Ele sorriu, apoiando a decisão dela, e disse que não haveria qualquer problema em viajar na sexta-feira. Então os dois almoçaram e só voltaram a tocar no assunto em casa, quando contaram para as meninas que a avó tinha voltado da Europa e queria conhecê-las.

A semana foi super agitada com as duas garotas enchendo os pais de perguntas, e o final de semana começou bastante estranho, porque Rachel não tinha vontade alguma de abraçar a mãe, mas também não queria que as meninas desconfiassem de nada e os enchessem ainda mais de questões, o que acabou fazendo com que as duas se cumprimentassem com um abraço rápido e envergonhado. Finn, por sua vez, cumprimentou a sogra com um aperto de mão como o que haviam trocado na empresa, mas isso não chamou a atenção das meninas, porque elas achavam que o pai não conhecia direito a avó por ela ter morado fora por muitos anos.

As meninas, por sua vez, foram super carinhosas com a velha senhora, que, também querendo ser a melhor avó que pudesse, assim que soube que as receberia, providenciou um lanche delicioso e presentes. Rachel ficou um pouco irritada com a parte dos presentes e, apesar de Shelby não conhecer a filha tão bem quanto poderia ter conhecido, se tivesse dado uma real chance à vida, percebeu o descontentamento e tratou de lidar com ele, quando teve oportunidade.

"Eu não estou tentando comprar suas filhas, Rach." Disse, quando Finn foi com as meninas pra a mesa do lanche primeiro, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas. "Eu dei presentes dessa vez, porque é a primeira vez que nos vemos, e eu tinha trazido tudo comigo da França, mesmo sem saber se as veria. Mas será a única vez, eu prometo! Só vou comprar presentes nos aniversários e no Natal e, se for pra gostarem de mim, não será por isso."

"Tudo bem."

"E não precisa se preocupar, porque não vou dar maus conselhos, ou falar mal do pai delas... nada desse tipo. Na verdade, admiro muito seu marido e fico feliz que, apesar de mim, você tenha esse homem que te ama tanto a seu lado. E não diria a elas nada contra o amor, pois foi o amor que me salvou, mesmo que quase no fim da minha vida."

"Sinto pelo que aconteceu com o Giancarlo. Ravid me contou, mas..."

"Tudo bem, minha filha! Eu colhi o que plantei e não merecia a sua preocupação." Shelby se aproximou e Rachel sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito. "Eu não espero que a gente consiga ter uma relação de mãe e filha, ou mesmo de grandes amigas, mas eu sou grata pela oportunidade que você está me dando, de estar perto de todos vocês. Será que você aceitaria uma coisa em agradecimento?"

"Não é necessário." Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Por favor." Suplicou, tirando de seu pescoço um cordão com um pingente em forma de anjo e colocando no pescoço da filha. "Que esse pequeno anjo te proteja sempre de pessoas negativas, como a que eu fui por toda a minha vida." Sorriu, tristemente. "Vamos lanchar com as minhas netas?" Chamou e a pegou pela mão, levando-a consigo até o outro cômodo.

Naquele momento, Rachel teve a certeza de que a relação com sua mãe sempre seria delicada e que elas nunca se sentiriam totalmente à vontade uma com a outra.

Mas, naquele mesmo momento, ela também percebeu o quanto era bom tirar a mágoa do coração e dar lugar a um sentimento bom, e a paz que só o perdão era capaz de oferecer.


End file.
